Jurassic Park Isolation
by captaincreepypasta666
Summary: Cody gets the chance of a lifetime when he enrolls for a job at Jurassic Park. If only he had come earlier. He now has to use his limited survival skills to survive the 93' incident. Story slightly based off movie. Incorporates novel elements. Added my own improvisations (new dinos, more structures, new areas) Rated M for graphic depictions of violence and strong language.
1. Picking Lockwood's Lock

Picking Lockwood's Lock _

He ran from the monsters. They were coming fast and catching up to him. He had wanted to reach the visitors center before they caught him. He knew that he didn't have much time because these things are were able to run at 50 mph. His feet burned and his body ached from the 10 minutes of constant running. He just wanted to get to the center and call for help. He hoped that the visitors center power was on, or his mission would be over. He hoped that maybe there would be a group of commandos that could save him. But right now, all he could think of was not getting ate.

-  
A few days earlier

Cody walked casually into the InGen office. Cody had been working there for almost 10 months, and still didn't really feel like the person who would be responsible. He rubbed his morning eyes as he made his way over to the reception desk. The lady at desk was to him, very attractive. He would sometimes try to seduce her into dinner, but he didn't try again after she told him the truth. "I don't appreciate your presence towards me", she told him, "and I would rather like it if you stop seducing me into your little life works." He took that as a sign to stop.

"Good morning.", said Cody. He would sometimes pull of an attractive voice, but he always failed at trying to be attractive.

"Hello.", the lady said, still tired from all of her work. She would work 7 hours a day, 42 a week. She would get up at 5 AM and be at her job by 6. Then it was 8 hours of bringing in calls with some people who would be just complete assholes towards her, but she always took it calmly.

"Listen, I wanted to say I'm sorry for being so rude towards you", Cody said, "I was just trying to find somebody who looked like she would be the right one. But now I believe I am just acting like the typical creep. I'm sorry."

She couldn't help but feel bad for him. Well of course she thought he was a creep, but at the end, he may not have been so bad at all. She took his presence not too calmly as maybe she could have taken it , but she didn't feel it would be enough to upset him real bad.

"No, No, don't be sorry. You just got to tone it down a little bit when you go to meet a girl, ok?", she asked.

"Ok.", Cody said. At first, he thought she was going to ask him out, but he knew after her talk that she was ready to get back to work. Work at InGen was a big mess.

He made his way to the left hall which had 2 elevators on each side. He was about to enter his own, when a man got on one next to him. Instead of waiting for his own, he boarded the one that the man had called. 2 other people joined Cody in the elevator.

"Which floor?", asked the man. He asked the other two people too. "Floor 6.", answered Cody.

Floor 6 was one of the more important floors as it contained more work stations than the other floors. Work at the InGen office had a lot of responsibilities. First, there are responsibilities for making mistakes. If a person made a mistake, the genetic code would have to be looked over until the problem could be found. It takes maybe hours or days to be able to find the error in the genetic code. Genetic codes have more then 1 million lines of code to translate. The whole job was about translating the lines of code in which John Hammond's secret plan could be commenced. His secret plan was secret for a reason because it involved the bringing back of an extinct animal to which nobody is sure about. It involved about 10 hours of constant typing.

As Cody came out of the elevator, he saw that the floor was empty. "Where is everyone?", Cody thought. He walked around a little bit, looking in each of the stations. To no avail, he saw nobody in any of them. "Alright, this is getting weird.", blurted Cody. He then turned to see everybody crowded into the conference room.

"Come on in, folks. There is room for everyone.", said a man in a suit.

Cody shuffled his way through the crowd and found himself a seat in the 4th row. There was a podium at the front with a wooden door right next to it. There was a projector reflecting the logo of some sort of park. The logo said, "Jurassic Park" Cody had a small smirk as he thought, "Jurassic Park? What is this suppose to be?" People were talking to each other about what it was about too. Was it a joke? Was it some sort of campaign? What could be so important about this "Jurassic Park"?  
Just then, a man came through the door. He had brown, graying hair. He had a tall structure with a muscular build as well. He had a black suit and a red tie. The man banged a mallet on the podium. He started to talk into the small microphone.

"Good morning, gentlemen", started the man, "For those of you who don't know, my name is Benjamin Lockwood. I am John Hammond's assistant. The reason I am here is because John has asked a favor from you all. A few months ago John started on a project which he called Jurassic Park. The purpose of this park is to bring science to life through genetic coding. That was the whole reason that you have all been working so hard on translating lines of code."

Cody then realized all of the work he had done was for nothing. He had been informed about the meeting at a press conference, but no details were largely given. All they were told was about a new project that the founder had thought of. Nobody knew that it was the reason for all the working.

"The genetic code connects to a certain prehistoric animal. The creatures we have made come from the early Triassic to the late Cretaceous Period. The certain creatures are what you all may know as dinosaurs."

At that instant, the whole room broke into a quiet commotion. People were secretly questioning Lockwood and the project of Hammond. That was all of the reason why there were so many exhausting days of continuous typing. They were translating codes all to complete the line for an animal.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?", said one of the workers. "Don't you realize that there could be a problem with all this?", another one asked. Everybody started to blurt out their concerns. Sure, it was a once in a lifetime chance to see dinosaurs for the first time, but the danger was imminent. Dinosaurs had been extinct for 65 million years and have only seen the Earth from their angle. Now they were brought to the present day, before the eyes of different looking animals to which they had never seen before.

"We take precautions", said Ben, "we don't just bring dinosaurs into the world without first planning the emergency procedures. We started with the emergency procedures first, then the genetic translations were started. I can understand your concerns, but understand that we are ready for an emergency crisis if things get rocky."

Benjamin had forms in his hand. They were Jurassic Park job applications. They were full of information that was probably much needed. That is the purpose of job applications, to give a good amount of information to have people know what they were getting into for the job. How could anybody know what they were getting into when working in Jurassic Park? Then again, nobody ever knows what they are getting to in a zoo, but these are dinosaurs, not a lion found Africa.

Cody found the job intriguing as he loved dinosaurs as a kid. He would beg his mom every weekend to let him see the TV show, Dinosaurs. He would even go as far as pouting if he was rejected. Eventually, his mother would give in, only for him to try and find the nearest educational show. When his mother would take him to the library, he would drag her to any dinosaur-related book, whether it be educational or kid-friendly. At 7, he learned about even some of the more lesser-known dinosaurs like Herrerasaurus or Troodon. There was no debate about his love for dinosaurs. He always wished that one day, somebody would be dumb enough to bring a dinosaur back to life. Now, he finally found a crazy son of a bitch who would.

"If there are any questions that are in need of answering, come right to me. If not, go back to your normal work. Job applications will be at the lobby. Thank you for your time.", said Benjamin.

Immediately, Cody got up from his seat and made his way to Benjamin, who was about to move out of the room. "Mr. Lockwood!", called out Cody. Ben turned around quickly as he saw the young man walk up to him.

"Who might you be?", asked Benjamin with his hands on his hips.

"My name is Cody. "

"Do you have a question in dire need of answering?"

"Yeah- What kinds of dinosaurs have bred?"

"I would rather not tell you."

"Why not?", asked Cody. He was confused as to why he would be keeping this kind of information secret.

"I would rather not be a spoiler because it's best to make things a surprise.", answered Ben with a smile.

"Well, can I please have a form?", asked Cody.

Benjamin politely handed Cody a job application form. Cody shook hands with Benjamin and walked back to his work station. He looked through the form. It had the same kind of signing sheets; the background check, medication, and insurance. It was as if he had been handed the school field trip form. Cody wanted to get all of the information in before he signed the sheet. At the front was a letter from InGen. It stated:

Dear Sir or Ma'am

InGen is delighted to have this form at your fingertips. We have dedicated our lives to creating new ways of life for extinct animals. For the past decade, our beloved founder John Hammond has been making progress on creating the first zoo to have animals from a distant past. This is what Jurassic Park was made for. We hope that by taking this job that you understand the simple rules and guidelines of the park.  
Take note that you must treat the park as your own and treat the dinosaurs just as you would treat a giraffe or a tiger. At Jurassic Park, you have other opportunities other than working with dinosaurs. You are able to fly in tourists in our helicopters or work in the park security office. Or if you are feeling on the creative kind, join our cook team at our 3-star restaurant.

We hope you enjoy the Jurassic Park environment as much as we do!

Sincerely,  
InGen Corporation

Cody thought of the choices. "Either cook, fly, or security.", said Cody to himself. He had learned computers in college. After he discovered InGen, he wanted to put his skills to the ultimate test. Now for 3 years, he has worked on typing lines of code for different species of what he now discovered as dinosaurs. What did he expect that they were bringing back through genetic coding? Did he really think that he would be translating codes for a living creature? At the time, he never really cared what it was about.

For a while he thought about it. He finally made the choice of computers. If he was doing a good job at the facility, then he could do a good job as park security. "Alright, he goes nothing.", he said. He grabbed his pen and started writing his signature. Then he managed to sign the background check. He did have a few instances of drunk behavior, but hadn't done it for 5 years. Being 24, he didn't worry much about it anymore, as he is 3 years over the drinking age. After the background check, it was time for medication. He skipped it since he didn't really have many problems. Finally, it was insurance.

"That's odd", he thought, "why would I need to put down my insurance information?" It didn't strike him at the time that he could get hurt on the job. The park took extreme precautions, just as Benjamin said. Of course there are always problems, but if Benjamin is saying that they take extreme precautions, how could a dinosaur be able to hurt him?

Just before he left work that day, he saw Benjamin walking out of the building. He ran over to him. "Mr. Lockwood!", shouted Cody. He shouted too suddenly that Ben flung his hands into the air, flinging all of his papers into the air.

"Oh, I am so sorry!", said Cody.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Just don't come up to me like that next time. You scared the shit out of me."

Cody handed Benjamin the paper. "It's got my signature and everything.", said Cody. Ben looked down at the paper then back up. He gave a slow-moving smile as he looked up.

"I am delighted that you made this decision.", exclaimed Ben.

"Well, I loved dinosaurs as a kid, so why not?", said Cody.

"Well, everybody loved dinosaurs as a kid. Why do you think that Hammond thought of this whole idea?"

Cody nodded and shook Ben's hand. Cody ran back to his car. He layed his head back on the seat for a bit. He was very excited for this. He finally would get a job at Jurassic Park, the most anticipated amusement park in the world. How could a person go wrong for this opportunity? It's not like anything could go really wrong, right?

_  
Ladies and Gentlemen, this was the first chapter of Jurassic Park: Isolation. This story was actually something I thought of last minute. I just thought, 'What if Jurassic Park played like the movie, but have a few elements from the novel, such as graphic violence and characters?" This will be the same story as the movie, but will have a few extra details from the novel that were never used for the movie. Maybe we will have an extended Ray Arnold scene, maybe we will have a few characters from the novel who never appeared in the movie, we will just have to see for the later chapters. Thank you for reading and Chapter 2 will be out very shortly.


	2. Hammond

Hammond

In the dim sunlight, Cody's house stood out like a diamond. His house had looked no different from the other houses in his neighborhood. Just the typical civilian house. So basic that the average person wouldn't know if the person inside was famous.

Cody opened his door and slammed it shut behind him. He threw his coat clumsily on the dining room chair and jumped on the couch. He then took a look around his house before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

Jurassic Park. What could lie behind the world of Jurassic Park? He was thinking about this as he became hypnotized by the bright TV. June was one of the less interesting months in 1993. Not a lot of things had happened throughout the year. Maybe a few famous actors dying here and there, but nothing he had given interest to. It was only until that night that something had finally happened. He flipped through channels, most of them containing coverage in Sarajevo. He then heard a noise on his Microsoft.

"An email?", he said to himself. "Why this late?", he asked. He curiously opened up his browser and moved to his email. He looked through some of the junk until he found the newest email. It was from Benjamin. Could this be what Cody thought it was? He opened it up. Here is what it read:

Dear Cody Aaron,  
After multiple applications, we have chosen you to be our newest computer worker.  
Your job will focus on park security and ensure the safety of the tourists. You will begin your leave next week at the crack of dawn. You will meet with John Hammond himself at the local airport and fly to Costa Rica. You will then travel with him to Isla Nublar and a quick tour will be given. We hope you will enjoy your job at Jurassic Park!  
Sincerely,  
Benjamin Lockwood

A dream had come true. Cody jumped so high that he nearly bumped his head on the ceiling. He could not believe that he would get to go to Jurassic Park, but not only go there, but work there! When would a person not be excited to work at a place with their favorite animals? After all, the point of a zoo is to show people animals from different countries and environments. Instead of being from the present, they are from a different time period, distant from ours.

He immediately ran to the house phone. He actually knocked over a desk, where the lamp made a bright, blue flash. Cody didn't care though because he wanted to tell his parents before they went on vacation. He picked up the phone and rapidly dialed his parents' phone number.

"Hello?", said a male voice.

"Hey dad!", Cody said, having an ecstatic touch in his voice.

"Why do you sound so excited?"

"Well, I got a new job."

"You lied to me!", yelled the father over the phone.

"What.? I thought you would be excited!?"

"How the hell am I suppose to be excited about you getting a new job? You told me you wouldn't be inappropriate.", yelled his dad. The truth of the matter is that his father never really trusted him. His dad always felt that Cody should be in his sight at all times. Just like his wife, as he got into his teens, they took a closer eye on him. By then, his attitude of life was different. They sometimes had to beg to him to reconsider his choices. As always, it didn't work. No wonder his father would not be very happy at first.

"Well, I still work at InGen, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Well then how are you still working at InGen if you have a new job?"

"I am going to work at Jurassic Park!"

"What in the hell is Jurassic Park?"

"Jurassic Park is a biological preserve. It houses prehistoric animals."

"Well, what kind of prehistoric animals?"

"Glad you asked, because it was the animals that I adored when I was a little kid."

"Your shitting me right?"

"Not at all."

"You mean to tell me that they were able to bring back dinosaurs?"

"Yeah. I don't know how they did it, but it did explain why we worked for 10 straight hours."

"Oh yeah I could tell. Boy you would come home everyday and be sweating balls. It looked like you had sex for 4 hours."

"I know. That's what work can do to you. It just sits right on you and doesn't let you up."

"Yeah. Well anyway, thanks for telling me. I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks Dad. I love you."

'I love you too, but shouldn't you be keeping this a secret?"

"Huh?", Cody said, confused.

"I mean, this kind of stuff deserves a nondisclosure agreement."

"Well, I was told that I must sign one, but they did say I could tell my parents."

"Oh. Ok. Well... I love you son. Goodbye.", his dad hung up the phone.

Cody hung up the phone and laid on his bed. Even though he got a brand new job, he had to get back up and start translating codes again.

-  
One week later...

It was 6:00 AM. A warm California morning. The palm trees stood with military posture. The birds sang their endless and beautiful songs. The only noise in the neighborhood was Cody moving around his room, packing bags and getting dressed. His breath hung up in the air like fresh mint. He had to look go for his job. He hadn't gotten all of the details of his job from Ben, but he had his good thoughts. He couldn't think forever, for he had to get to the airport before 7:15. He called a cab company and gave them his address. He chose this because he felt it would be quicker then having to drive himself.

Cody looked at his watch. "6:22", he said to himself, "I have time." Just then, he heard the honk of a car horn. "The cab.", he thought. He grabbed his bag and ran out the door, nearly tearing the suitcase on the lock. He went into the backseat. 'Where to mister?", asked the driver. "Airport.", said Cody, "gate C." The driver nodded and pushed on the acceleration pedal.

"So, where ya headin'?", asked the driver.

"I Just told you."

"No, where are ya flyin' to?"

"Oh, I shouldn't really be telling."

'Why not?"

"I had to sign a nondisclosure agreement. It is only until the right time that I can tell anybody about my job. The exception was family members though."

"Well, I wish I was part of your family."

"That's just plain creepy."

"Oh come on, people get curious don't they?"

"Would you want to tell your friends if you kissed a nosepicker?"

"Well, no."

"Then I can't tell you."

The driver grunted and stayed silent the whole rest of the way. What did this guy not get about nondisclosure? After all, it would be the ruining of a good surprise. Cody didn't think much of it because all he felt like doing was getting to Isla Nublar without any delays. If only he could see the future.

-  
Cody reached the airport after a long 30 minutes on the road. He paid the driver and made his way into the airport. He checked his pockets to see if he brought his passport. He felt a hard cover and knew that it was his passport. "This will be easier then I thought.", said Cody. As soon as he walked in, a man in a standard tux was holding a sign. The sign read, "Cody Aaron". Cody walked over to the man.

The man looked at him, "Are you Cody Aaron?

"Yes."

"Follow me please."

The man started walking at a fast speed. Cody dragged his heavy suitcase on the ground. By heavy, it held pairs of clothes, a book or two, and a few bathroom accessories. "So, are we heading for the runway or-", Cody was then interuppted. "Hello, Mr. Aaron.", said an old man. Cody couldn't tell who it was, but then he realized.

The old man standing in front of him was non-other then the great John Hammond.

"John!", said Cody excitingly.

"And who else? Nobody else but me. I thank you for taking this wee time to make it here. I am sorry for having to make you get up and around this early in the morning. We just couldn't wait any longer. Not that we have any shortage in staff or anything, but we could use the extra help."

"Don't worry about a thing. I am always here to make sure you can get the help."

"Well then- a good gentleman. Now I think I have said enough. Let's just get to the plane."

Cody walked with John to one of the gates. Usually where the tunnel ends, there would be the entrance to the plane. Instead, it was a staircase, like the ones that people walk off of when far away from the gate. It led down to a long, black limousine. It made Cody feel like a Hollywood star. John Hammond calmly opened the back door for Cody. Hammond had the old man charm. Like a grandpa he never had.

Cody put his legs into the vehicle and pulled himself onto the seat. John entered too, handing his long, white cane to Cody. John hobbled into the vehicle and closed the door. He motioned to Cody to hand him back his cane. John looked back to the driver and said, "Alright, let's get a move on.", with the old man charm. The man nodded to him and pressed on the accelerator.

"Now tell me, what got you into Jurassic Park?", asked John.

"Dinosaurs." John gave a small chuckle.

"Well, isn't that the case for everybody. Jurassic Park was made for dinosaur finatics. Even the parents will go crazy over this. If it becomes frantic, then I might have to make an adult playground."

Cody chuckled and said, "Well, I sometimes want to let out my inner child."

The duo both had a laugh.

By no time, the limousine was parked beside the plane. It was a private plane. It looked to be able to hold up to 10 people. The plane looked less grander then Cody had thought. It looked like the kind of plane that the average wealthy citizen could ride. The inside though was a bigger show.

Two men in black opened the plane door. It had steps lining the inside of the door, with the stair bars being just rope. John entered first, then Cody. Cody was mesmerized as he went to sit. It was a long cabin with a TV in the front. Each of the seats looked like booths at a restaurant, each looking at each other, but being separating by a table. The Captain made his way out of the cockpit.

"We should be ready for takeoff in the next 5 minutes, so you can move around until then."

John nodded and looked at Cody, a huge smile across his face.

"So, how do you feel about leaving your family for a few months?"

"Well, let's say that I already feel homesick."

"Heh, well, don't think too much about it. You will be home in no time. We just needed the extra help."

Cody smiled and looked out the airplane window. It was peculiar leaving San Diego. Leaving the big city. No paper boys riding bikes. No more cars driving past home. It was as if he was going to another dimension, with the only sounds being silence. The only place he was going to was filled with jungle. Only a select few buildings and fences. He liked the city.

In no time, the plane's engine made a loud rumbling noise. The plane shook from the loud sound of the engine. John made a single chuckle and laid his cane on his lap. He looked destined to reach Jurassic Park. Ready to show his new worker a whole new world. The plane made its way down the runway. It got faster and faster until it floated off the runway. This is it. The city would be gone and the new world would be revealed.  
_

Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the end of chapter 2 of Jurassic Park Isolation. As you can tell, this chapter ended up longer then the last one. I'm sorry about how short the last chapter was. I need to start one way or the other. Hopefully, this made up for it. Next chapter, we will get into Jurassic Park. Next chapter, I'm sorry to say, won't have a crisis yet. Save that for later. Thank you for reading and enjoying.

P.S. This is my first story, so if you have any complaints about plot development or character dialogue etc, I will gladly take them into consideration.


	3. Welcome To Jurassic Park

Welcome To Jurassic Park

By the time they reached Costa Rica, it was already early afternoon. Costa Rica was a main tourist spot for people who wanted to get out and enjoy the sun, especially in San Jose. The minute Cody came out of the helicopter, he was hit by the hot tropical climate. It was vastly different from the California climate. Instead of a soothing heat, it was a dreary, wet heat. Almost as if water was poured on the head. Wonder what it would be like at Isla Nublar.

Cody climbed out of the plane and followed John to the helipad. John was a very fast walker. It sometimes was hard to keep up with him because of his constant fast speed. His mother had always told him that he was the healthiest baby in the world. As he got older, he grew to think otherwise. First the divorce came, and then he lost balance on both legs. Ever since the 80s, John never walked at all without his cane,  
as he was afraid that he would lose all of his balance. At least his mother didn't have to see it. Work was going to be the only thing that would help him. "Work is my fuel", he would say, "I will grow old if I don't move."  
Cody walked up beside John and gave him a pat on the shoulder. John turned his head and smiled. "Don't feel bad for me", he said, "it will be like this forever. No force on Earth or heaven will change it."  
Cody took his hand off of his shoulder as John would probably hate to be treated like the typical old man at a nursing home.

They climbed up to the helipad. Cody didn't realize he was going to far until John gripped his shirt and pulled him back. "What the hell?", Cody said. "Don't want to be killed by the helicopter just before you see the best thing on Earth, eh?", said John. Cody nodded. "Right." The rhythmic thumping of the helicopter blades grew louder as the helicopter was making its decent.

The helicopter's blades made a strong wind. Almost as if a hurricane was spinning around them. It blew Cody's hair all over, but it was short enough to not be too annoying. For John though, it was all but a nightmare. He had to catch his hat more then once and every time he did, he would drop his cane. The poor man kept having to lean down and pick up his cane, which would put a lot of pressure on his back. Cody didn't want to see him in distress. He helped John with his cane and walked him over to the helicopter. It was as if he was helping his own grandpa.

"Thank you, Cody. That damn wind was making life difficult for a bit.", said John as he entered the helicopter.

"Well, like I said, whatever you need, I will help. Think of me as your grandson."

"I don't want to be reminded about how old I am thank you.", said John sarcastically. A man then climbed into the cab.

"We are ready when you are John.", said the ecstatic man.

"Oh, well. Then let's go!" The man nodded and jumped out of the helicopter, obviously not wanting to be chopped up by the blades.

Cody looked outside. "Time to leave the new world.", said Cody to himself. It was strange to be leaving America. Leaving behind the many restaurants and social life. Leaving the memories of former girlfriends. Now it was going to be super lonely. Isla Nublar is 120 miles away from Costa Rica. 120 is a long way from civilization. It's like living on Guam. Although Guam is filled with life and with the beautiful arrays of sights. Not like Isla Nublar would be any different.

The helicopter lifted into the air and flew straight forward. Cody looked through the side window and saw the city behind him fade away. It would take awhile, but sooner or later, civilization would most definitely be left behind. As the minutes went by, the mainland grew smaller and by 20 minutes, it was a 1-dimensional line. Cody took this as a sign of no return as by this time, there was no Costa Rica left to be seen. Cody was a little happy to be leaving civilization, but he would be gone for a long couple of weeks as he had to make sure all of the systems are ready for use. His thoughts were cleared when Hammond decided to start a conversation.

"So, how is life in San Diego?", asked John, leaning his body on his cane.

"Well, it's most likely as hectic as your life."

"Oh no, your life doesn't compare to mine right now."

"Go on.", Cody said. He was interested in learning some of the intel.

"Well, to be clear, it would be better if I wasn't filled up to the neck to work. You see, it takes time to be able to impress the most important people. Jurassic Park was one of those challenges. It took a lot of fundraisers and contractors to get the park on its feet. You see, when we created the first prehistoric creature, we weren't at all ready for the concept of the park. You had planned it, but didn't really find a place for it. We later decided that we would put it in InGen's founding city of San Diego. We got a year or so of work done, but I decided that these animals needed a better sanctuary; being as far away from civilization as all possible. Isla Nublar was 27 miles away from the mainland, far enough away from human contact. I plan to open next year that is if the lawyers don't kill me first. They say that they insist on outside opinions.  
", explained John.

"Whose opinions do they ask for?", asked Cody.

"From top-of-the-line paleontologists of course!"

"And who are these top-of-the-line paleontologists?"

"Have you ever heard of Alan Grant?", asked John with a sort of "You know him don't you?" stare.

"Yeah. He is like one of the best paleontologists of all time. He digs every week. I heard that he found a bunch of uh...", Cody had to think of the name, "Uh - Hadrosaur remains and Velociraptor."

Indeed Alan did. Alan was the brainy scientist. He believed, like nearly all the others did, that these animals evolved into birds. Hell, the animals he found had fossils of feathers. Dinosaurs have been known to look and act nearly exactly like birds. Their bones had been computer-animated with lifelike flesh and muscle. With this evidence, dinosaurs can now be considered to have bird-like characteristics then those of reptile characteristics, like that of a chameleon. If Grant could gather up that much evidence, then it would be no debate at all about their anatomy.

"Do you know who Ellie Sattler is?"

"No."

"Dr. Sattler is in the same field as Grant, but instead of prehistoric animals, she studies prehistoric plants."

"Who else did you ask?"

"We also have the lawyer, Donald Gennaro. He works with Cowan, Swain, and Ross. I asked him to find somebody else of good use. Hopefully its somebody good."

"The truth is that you can't trust someone if you don't know who they are."

John gave a small chuckle. Cody viewed John as a jolly old man. He has heard others say that he is no good and dirty. He didn't see that in him though. He saw a good-hearted man; a man who is proud of his work and will do anything to help. It was very different from what other people viewed him as.

Cody looked out the left side window. An endless array of saltwater. As flat as paper. He could make out a tall mountain on the horizon. Another island? Nublar? That would be impossible to be Nublar as it was located west of Costa Rica, which is the direction they were heading. He turned to John, who was focused on a newspaper.

"Hey, John?", asked Cody. John took his eyes off of his newspaper and folded it down onto his lap.

"Yes, son?"

"I see a mountain out in the horizon. Is there another island or something?"

"Oh, that is part of the Muertes archipelago. That island would be Isla Sorna. It isn't really much different from this island as it does contain dinosaurs. Sorna is the breeding ground for our animals. That's where our scientists breed the animals to be brought to Nublar. They fed and taken care of before the ship picks them up. They are then brought over and we put them in the paddocks. We are suppose to build the dinosaur paddocks right before we bring them over."

"What kind of dinosaurs do you-"

"You'll find out when you get there."

It seems that John wanted to make a surprise for him. It was hard to wait for the surprise. He wanted to know if these dinosaurs looked like what they were represented in the picture books. Would they have feathers? Would they sound like birds? That question was ready for an answer.

John then looked out the window, "There it is."

The helicopter came towards the island. The tree-filled mountains growing larger as it flew past a rock structure, the waves brushing up against it. Plant life was growing all over the formation. The helicopter flew into a valley, large hills surrounding it. On the floor were jungle and palm trees, all covering any view of the dirt. Cody's eyesight was hooked onto the beautiful hills. John was chuckling at the sight of Cody's obsession. Just then, the helicopter drooped down swiftly and hard. Cody fell back from the window, hitting his head on the window behind him.

"Heh, wake you up a little?", said Hammond, smiling.

"Yeah, uh, what was that?", Cody said, massaging the back of his head.

"Bad wind shear. Always occurs at that part of the valley. Scared some of the interns to death last week. One of them thought the helicopter was going to crash into the mountain."

Cody smiled nervously as he moved his hand blindly around to find the seatbelt. He did find the seatbelt, but instead of the hook and input, he found both of the inputs. "I really need to fly more.", said Cody to himself. Instead of looking for the hook, he tied the two together. John shook his head left to right, chuckling his old man laugh.

"How long has it been since you went on a plane?", asked John

"3 years. I went to Cancun with my girlfriend. We ended up getting too drunk one night and got arrested by the Mexican police. Spent 3 days over our schedule in jail. It was one hell of a time, but it still was the best memory of my life."

"Heh, you can't ever not be in trouble once in a while."

"This isn't the first time. I was hanging out with my friends and they dared me to call 911. I did and told them, 'This is Bill's Tire Service, and for any tire troubles you need, give us a call." I was in juvie for a week and a half. I was taught a lesson by my parents. They made me sell my Genesis console to get me braces. Apparently, I was due to get braces that summer, but the arrest made my parents pay too much. They told me, 'We have no money for your damn braces! Say goodbye to your Sega!', so I sold my Genesis and they forgave me."

John chuckled and shook his head again. The man was laughing at the thought that his intern was a troublemaker. He was hoping that he wouldn't see his bad side in the job. He made sure that Lockwood knew who he was hiring. John didn't want criminals, he wanted well funded men and women who can work for months on end.

The helicopter was making its decent down to the helipad. The rushing waters of the waterfall were drowned out by the loud thumping of the helicopter blades. The helicopter was shaking on its decent, making both men inside feel airsick. Cody didn't like it when he was being shook. Especially in the air as there would be no place to escape if it crashed. The helicopter finally made a smooth landing. Cody took a sigh of relief as a man came running up to the helicopter. He was wearing a pink shirt and had a comical helmet on his head. On the front, a logo was plastered on it. It was a template of a yellow circle with a black rectangle running through the bottom of it. There was also a template of a Tyrannosaur skeleton. There were words plastered onto the rectangle. The words read, "Jurassic Park"

The man held onto Hammond's hand and helped him out of the helicopter. John said hello to the man. He nodded back in response. The man was about to grab Cody's hand, when Cody gestured it away, telling him that he could make it himself. The man smiled and backed away. Cody jumped onto the concrete floor, taking away the smooth feel of the helicopter's carpet. His feet made loud taps as he made his way off of the helipad. "Hey!", John yelled. Cody turned his head towards John. He was sitting in a roll cage 1992 Jeep Wrangler. It had a red bar going through the side of the vehicle. The number 10 was plastered near the headlights of the Jeep. Plastered in the middle of the car, was the same logo he had seen on the man's helmet.

"Come on, hop in.", gestured John. Cody opened the passenger door and sat in the seat next to John. John was placing his old, shaky foot onto the clutch and put the vehicle at stick 3. He pushed the accelerator slightly and the car made a sudden push forward. Cody jumped forward and nearly hit his head onto the dash. John chuckled a little bit and pressed on the accelerator again. This time, the car started moving smoothly. Cody took the time to look around to know his surroundings. On each side of the vehicle was an array of tropical plants. Exotic flowers of many colors. Trees higher than the electric fences. There were even low hanging plants. It was a definitely different environment than what it was like in California, hell even Costa Rica.

In front of the vehicle, two men stood in front of a large gate. There was a sign that said, "10,000 volts. Do Not Touch.", but the men pushed it open with their bare hands, unveiling the trees and plants beyond. John pressed on the accelerator and drove through the open gates. Cody took a look around the area and saw most of the same things he saw on the way. Nothing was very different.

"So like I said, I have guests that I have to tend to. They are top-of-the-line paleontologists. I also got my lawyer, Gennaro, to bring at least one person with. I hope he brought the right person."

"Will you be there to show me around the place?"

"Yes, just for a little bit. I have to leave a little close to 8 AM. I told my Chief Technician Ray Arnold to do the rest of the tutorial for you."

"When do you propose you will be back?"

"Well, at the least, 8:30."

They drove out of the jungle into a clearing. It had very few trees in it. So little in fact, that he was able to count every single tree in the field. "6. 7. 8. 9. 1-", Cody stopped in the middle of counting. He was about to count 10, but instead, he saw that it was moving. It was too smooth to be those trees. It even towered over the others. It didn't have leaves either. He then came to an exciting realization. That was no tree. It was instead a 50 foot tall dinosaur. He climbed out of the car and walked slowly to get a better look. It made a loud moaning wail. It sounded very majestical. It had a very long neck, at least 30. The body was 20 feet tall, each of its legs being 10 feet. Cody looked in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he was seeing a dinosaur. A dinosaur! Something that had been extinct for millions of years is now in front of him in the present.

"Whoa... Yikes ... Wow.", said Cody with a stutter.

"Amazing isn't it?", John said, "you see pictures of them in books. It's always a mystery. You wonder, 'What did they really look like?' Well, I have answered that question for you. Once you see them in real life, you can't unsee them. It's like the paint on your wall. It will never leave your eye."

Cody was losing balance. He tried to stand, but the excitement was too much. He fell onto one knee. The shaking of amazement and loss of balance made that even harder. He knew it felt better to sit down. He propped himself onto the smooth grass, looking at the titan. John leaned down next to him. He gave him a pat on the back.

"My dear friend, welcome to Jurassic Park."

And that was chapter 3 of Jurassic Park: Isolation. I know what you are thinking, "Enough of the drama. Bring the dinosaur action!" Now the best things in life are always given to the people who are patient. I know you want dinosaur action and we will get to there, but first, just enjoy what you are reading right now. The next chapter will introduce a few new and a few old characters. Stay tuned!


	4. Love At First Sight

Love At First Sight

The Wrangler pulled through the dense jungle. Trees lined each side. It then pulled into an opening. There was a manmade lake to the right of the opening. To the left was a large building, with straw domed roofs sat on each part of the building. It looked like a native's hut. John pressed gently onto the brakes and the car came to a smooth stop. Cody looked at John confused.

"Why are we stopping?", asked Cody.

"We're here.", said John smiling.

Hammond pushed open the car door and hobbled out. He landed on his feet and limped on his cane to the entrance. Cody followed close behind him. The entrance to the center was built to look like the entrance to heaven. The ancient flowers were like the angels and the beautiful fountains shot up into the air like the cupid's arrows. The front door was a double door, with an engraving of a Tyrannosaur skeleton right on top.

The doors opened to show a large lobby. There were people painting walls and setting up plants. On the roof was a banner. The banner read, "WHEN DINOSAURS RULED THE EARTH", in big, bold, orange letters. Hanging near the twisting staircase was two dinosaur skeletons. One of them being a Tyrannosaur and the other being a sauropod.

"Why the T .rex?", asked Cody.

"What?", said John confused.

"It seems you are all obsessed with the Tyrannosaur as you seem to have it in every form.", said Cody, pointing to the skeleton.

"That's because the T .rex is the main attraction."

"Well, wasn't the T .rex from the Cretaceous Period?"

"You are very observative aren't you?"

"No, just wondering."

John chuckled. "Everything here is a wonder."

They ascended the spiral staircase. Cody took a long look at the dinosaurs. He felt that the image was a foreshadowing to something dark. Like some day, these animals could be freed and start to fight each other. Like something could go terribly wrong. Cody quickly turned away from the two skeletons and looked where he was going.

Once at the top, they went through a curved hallway. On each side was a room. One of the rooms looked like a laboratory. Inside, there were people in white coats walking around the lab. There was an extra room that house two large cylinders. On the door, it said, "Caution. Freezing Temperatures. Embryo Storage." This must have been where the dinosaur embryos were stored. He looked away, but before he noticed something stored in an orange tube. He looked a little closer. He realized that it was a baby Stegosaur, happily sleeping on a soft cushion. It was also joined by a baby Parasaur. The two looked very cute together. Cody gathered a thought of joy and com-

"Are you coming?", said John. Cody took his face off of the window.

"Amazing isn't it?", John said, "The first steps into a whole new life."

Cody turned away from the window and followed John into a large room.

"Here we are. The brain of Jurassic Park."

Cody entered the room. There were large computers in the front of the room. They had red characters up and down on the black screens. There was a large console in the front, showing a map of the island. It highlighted fences, visitor areas, docks, and ranger stations. On the main floor, there were desks with computers on them, mostly highlighting these strange grids. They were pink with blue squares on top of them. There were at least 10 computer stations inside of the room.

"This will be your designated workshop in here. In here, Jurassic Park is your newborn baby. You must take care of it, or it will never overcome its problems. Don't expect to be here long if you put the lives of visitors at risk."

John's watch made a loud beep.

"Oh well, time to pick up the visitors. I am going to leave the rest of the tour to Ray.", John explained, "Mr. Arnold!"

Somebody stood up from his desk. He was a tall, gruff black man. He was wearing a button-down shirt with a tie. A lit cigarette was in his hand. He smelled of thick smoke. His shirt was covered by a long lab coat. His glasses were slightly fogged up. He spoke with a Southern accent, as most of his kind did. He had a black mustache and beard covering his facial features.

"Yes, sir?"

"I ask that you take the time and show our intern how his job works. I read through his history and heard that he is a fast typer and can network state-of-the-art computer systems. If he can prove himself, I ask that he becomes the second-in-hand of our systems.", John explained, "Would that be asking too much?"

"No, sir."

"Good.", he turned to Cody, "Make a good impression of yourself."

Just like that, John limped his way over to the door and walked out.

"Alright, so your name is?", asked Ray.

"Cody Aaron.", he stook out his hand.

"John Raymond Arnold. Just call me Ray.", he shook Cody's hand, "So how good are you at programming?"

"I can program 8-connection machines. I also work 10 hours a day on translating code."

"Well, you might in handy then. Come over here.", Ray pointed his finger to the back of the room. Cody turned to follow where his finger was going. He was pointing at a large desk with 3 computers.

"This will be your work station. The job is simple really. What you will be doing is working with the park's systems. This grid here," Ray pointed to the nearest computer, "is what we call a UNix system. It gives all of the park's files. This mostly works with activation and power. You are able to dispatch a tour vehicle using this thing."

Ray took the mouse and moved it toward the "Tour Vehicles".

"Since we only have a single set of visitors, I will work with the vehicles. You can also look at the vehicles through this menu.", Ray went to a tab that said "Vehicle Condition And Working Order" and pressed on it.  
The screen displayed a diagram of a vehicle.

"Once a tour vehicle is on the road," Ray explained, "the diagram will light up. If a part of the vehicle lights up, then that means that something on it has been activated. If it is blinking, then it most likely needs a repair."

Ray moved from the vehicle diagram to the Security Cams.

"You can navigate to this tab to look at the park's security cameras. You can watch veterinarians work on dinosaurs, people inside of tour vehicles, and the lab if you are ever curious."

"Well, a little easier than I thought, but, what if something goes wrong within the park?", asked Cody.

"Oh, well, if there is ever a problem and security needs to be dispatched, you have every right to dispatch them. They will tell you the problem and ask you for permission. Don't ask me. I will always give you full permission to dispatch a team. First, before dispatching them, you must look through the files and cameras of the park to view the major problem. If it is easily fixable, then tell them to stand down. If it involves very hard work, dispatch security and let them do their job. Don't ask me. Just do it."

Cody took a look over his desk and look at the one in front of him. The desk in front was a mess. It was lined with candy wrappers and small chip bags. Cans of soda were rolling everywhere. People who walked by kicked the grounded cans. The place was a mess. Cody took another closer look at the desk. It even had a can of shaving cream on it. Why would that person need a can of shaving cream? Sure, there was most likely a worker village, but that doesn't explain why the person didn't leave his shaving cream at his home.

"Whose desk is that?", asked Cody.

"Oh, that desk belongs to our first-in-hand technician, Dennis Nedry. He is a little bit of a slob."

Just as Ray was finishing his sentence, the metal door made a loud creak. A large man shuffled his way through the doorway. He seemed to struggle to get out a little bit. That was Dennis Nedry. Cody was amazed. Slob was just an understatement. That man was huge! He looked to weigh at least 450. He was carrying 2 candy bars and a can of soda. The man was wearing a gray Jurassic Park shirt which was covered by a coat. He was wearing a pair of looking glasses. He was sweating so much that he could fill a cup. He couldn't have been that out of breath from walking, but nobody ever knows his problems.

"Hey.", he said between breaths.

"Hello?", said Cody.

"Aren't you the new guy?", said Nedry in a New Yorker's voice.

"Yeah, I am probably going to be the second-in-hand."

Ray already looked annoyed by him. Ray never really liked Nedry. When he first came into the control room, Ray had different views over him. He felt that Nedry would probably be a smart man who would be able to follow rules and be independent. A few months into the job, Nedry started becoming more of a problem then a solution. He would always make an excuse to leave the control room. His favorite place in the whole park was mostly the two vending machines down the hall. He never went any place else in the park except to the bathroom and the rec room.

"Nedry, I am assigning you to Cody.", ordered Ray.

"Sorry, no can do.", said Nedry, spreading both hands to the side.

"Why the hell not?", asked Ray.

"I am already having my own problems and cannot babysit an intern."

"Well, if I recall, I said to you the first day that whatever I say, you do. Do you remember?"

"I don't remember anything. In fact, I don't even remember you. Did you ever quit smoking?", said Nedry, giving a sassy smile.

"Yo, that man has problems.", chuckled Cody.

"Excuse me?", said Ray, hands on his waist.

"I meant, uh- I got nothing.", said Cody nervously, looking toward the ground.

"Don't intervene please. I already have enough people in the world that annoy me. I don't want you to be that person."

"Yeah... sorry. When is break time usually?", asked Cody.

"Well, we aren't doing much around here now until the visitors get here. I see that you have your suitcase next to you. Go ahead to the worker village to get comfortable. I will call you when its time."

Cody was ready to ready to leave, suitcase in hand, when Ray yelled, "Hey!"

"Take these keys.", Ray said as he threw car keys over to Cody, "You can take one of the Jeeps, but you have to return it."

"Yeah. How did you get my phone number anyway?", asked Cody.

"Whenever a worker turns in an application for a job in the control room, I usually get their phone number so I can call them into work."

On that note, Cody turned around and walked out of the door, dragging his suitcase behind him. He walked back down the stairs and across the main floor. Two ladies smiled at him and opened the double doors for him. He smiled in response and walked out. He took the time and listened to the wilderness. He could hear birds and crickets, but he could hear the distant wailing of the Brachiosaur. It was very soothing in a world like this. When InGen leased the island in the early to mid eighties, John Hammond had said that it is the most beautiful island in the world. With its colorful plants and wildlife, it felt like a different world to him. Like a dimension that was easy to locate and enter. No problems. Spared no expense.

Cody shook his mind and walked around the building. On the side, people were standing on top of platforms, painting the side of the building. He walked around another corner and found a garage. It had five Jeeps in it. It also contained a lot of maintenance equipment, most likely used for productive activities. He looked at the keys. On a flat card, it said, "012" He took that as a sign that it was for Jeep 12. He pushed his suitcase into the trunk and jumped into the car. He put the keys into the ignition and turned it. The car rumbled to a start. Just like that, he gently pressed on the accelerator and moved forward. He followed the dirt road.

The road to the village was long and narrow. The road could only fit two Jeeps. One wrong turn and a Jeep could crash into the trees. The road was rocky and rough. Not a minute would go by as the Jeep would lift into the air and slam back onto the ground. Workers on the island would complain that the roads were too narrow. They would say that the roads on the safari were wider, and they would be right. The safari roads would be able to fit at least 3-4 Jeeps side to side. Later, Cody stopped at a fork in the road. There was a sign located at the vertex of the fork. The sign had the "Worker Village" to the left and the "Velociraptor Paddock" to the right. Cody turned to the left, as that was where he was going.

A little while later, he reached the entrance to the village. It was rounded by a large electric fence, the voltage being the same as the perimeter fence. A guard was standing at the front. He was holding an M16 rifle in his hands. He was wearing a pink shirt and had a Jurassic Park cap on his head. He leaned into the car.

"Identification please?", asked the man.

Cody pulled took out his lanyard and showed it to the man. He walked over the the fence and opened it. The fence opened automatically outward. As Cody drove into the village, the man smiled and tipped his hat. Cody nodded back and put his eyes back on the road. The village was had at least 5 buildings in it. These buildings include a gas station, restaurant, store, and boarding house. There was also an operations center at the front of the complex.

Cody parked at the boarding house and turned the car off. He opened the car door and wiggled out. He stepped in the gravel and walked to the back of the Jeep. He pulled out his suitcase and walked to the front door of the boarding house. He sighted a clerk at a desk. Cody walked up to the girl and gave him his lanyard.

"Room 490.", said the clerk.

Cody thanked her and took a look to the side. No elevator. He took the stairs up instead. At the end of each flight of stairs, there was a door with a sign. The sign had the numbers of rooms. A one to one-thousand two hundred room boarding house would be to big, so it was separated by 200s. That meant there were 10 rooms on each floor. His room was on the second floor.

He used the keycard and made his way into his room. It wasn't a luxury room. It was rather small. The room was basically made to fit the bed and not the other material. The bed was only big enough for one person. There was a slumped couch right next to the bed with a box TV in front of it. Next to the TV was a desk that had a phone and an adjustable desk lamp. The bathroom was a good size with a big enough shower. The same could not be said for the kitchen. There was very little room in the kitchen. In fact, the refrigerator wasn't even that big, but the rest of the appliances fit in perfectly.

Cody looked out of the window. His room was facing the pool. The pool had more luxury than the room. It was the size of a community center pool. The deepest part looked to go at least 10 feet. There were at least 20 poolside relaxing chairs. He decided that instead of moving all of his clothes out of the case, he would take a dip in the pool. He took off of his outerwear and laid them on the bed. He took out the cheap bottle of sunscreen and squirted the white goo onto his hand. He rubbed the sunscreen all of over his body, making sure not to miss a single part of his skin. He even did it a second time to make sure he hit all of the spots. This whole routine was started when he was 12. He had put all of his sunscreen on his body, but didn't realize he missed a few spots. Once he returned to his family and went inside, his skin started to flake off and turn red. He had missed to many spots with the sunscreen. Young Cody was sick through the rest of the trip.

He put all of his clothes back on and made his way out of his room. He pasted a few workers chatting with each other. Both were speaking in Spanish. Cody hoped that if he was going to make friends, he would be the only American intern. He walked down the stairs, his flappy flip flops smacking onto the stairs as he walked. He walked out of the stairwell door and into the lobby. He read a sign on one of the walls.  
It had an arrow with the word "POOL" in bold letters. He turned down the hallway. In an instant he could smell the strong chlorine. There were at least 100 gallons of water in that pool, maybe even more. The hot tub was right next to the entrance to the pool. He walked toward two glass doors. They both had the Jurassic Park logo plastered in white. He pushed open the double doors, making a loud creaking sound as they opened.

"Ahhhh... Paradise at last.", Cody said, sighing.

At the pool, there was a small tiki bar at one corner. His excitement faltered when he realized that the tiki bar was closed at this time. He gave a sigh of disappointment as he took a seat. He took off his Hawaiian flower shirt and used it as a sheet to lay on. He pressed his back against the back of the chair and let the relaxation take over him. He felt like taking a long na-

"Hey."

Cody shot up. He looked around.

"Hey, you blind? Over here."

Cody looked to the right of him. Laying 3 chairs down from him was a young girl. She had a rose red bra and panties on. She had a milky white colored skin and was wearing her Jurassic Park cap. She was the most attractively, beautiful woman he had ever seen. He was wrong when he said that he was afraid that there wouldn't be many Americans.

"You work around here?", Cody asked. She looked no older than 20.

"Not around the area if you asking, but I do work around the park."

"Well, I didn't expect somebody as nice as you working her-"

"Are you coming onto me?", she asked. She was now sitting up, her sunglasses covering her face.

"No. No. No. I am just didn't expect it."

"I know. Life is a bore around here. Just sit at a computer and do random shit."

"You fer real?", asked Cody.

"Well, maybe for you, but I work for the vet department."

Cody had thoughts running through his head. Millions of them per second. How do I act nice? What should I say? The Book Of Talk: How To Not Be A Creep.

"So, uh... How are you?", he shook his head.

"Pretty good, but still a little bored."

"Umm... Yeah, me too. I just came out here because this pool looke-"

"I am taking a dip."

She took off her cap and threw it on her chair. She flipped her silky brown hair behind her. Cody was drooling. She looked absolutely beautiful, but he still wasn't sure if she was the kind. She walked to the deep end of the pool. She stretched her arms and legs. She then threw her arms in front of her and dived into the pool. Cody decided to lay right back down and take a rest.

She came out of the water, hair completely soaked. She spat out the excess water in an arch. She then brought up her hands and squirted water in Cody's direction. Cody jumped up and and wiped his face.  
He looked over and saw her laughing.

"Don't be a bore. Take a jump in. It's warm.", she said, flicking her finger back and forth.

Cody stood up and walked to the edge. He poked his foot into the water.

"Its not warm. Its cold."

"Come on. Are you scared?"

Cody then took a few steps back, right beside two chairs. He motioned for her to move out of the way. She swam to the left. He took a running start and curled into a ball. He closed his eyes and landed in the water. He opened his eyes and took a look around. His vision was just a crimson blue. It reminded him a lot of the movie Jaws. Like he was the shark. He decided to play a little joke on her. He swam up to her very slowly. He waited for the right time and then grabbed her legs. She flinched around and he then used her legs to pull himself up. In his mind, he thought that she was going to slap him. When he rose up to the surface, she had both of her hands cupped over her mouth, laughing. At that point, Cody knew that it was love at first sight. He didn't care how old or how young, he just knew she was meant to be. Cody looked straight into her eyes.

"My name's Cody."

A smile started coming across her face. "Taylor."

Cody climbed out of the water and dried himself with a towel. She dried herself too, making sure to reach every spot. Cody threw on his shirt and started walking back to the entrance of the pool when Taylor ran right up next to him.

"Here. Come to my room."

"Sure."

They both made their way through the lobby and went back to the stairs, passing a few coworkers along the way. They climbed to the 4th floor and went down the hallway. She pointed her card out to the reader and opened the door. She banged her arm on the wall and dropped her bra. She couldn't pick it up, so Cody crouched and got it for her.

"Thanks."

He pushed open the door and took a look around the room. The room was basically the same size as his, but there were posters plastered along the wall. Most of them were posters for musicians like Beastie Boys and Depache Mode. Above the TV though, was a picture of John Travolta.

"Hey, isn't that picture from Saturday Night Fever?" She took a look at the poster above the TV.

"Yeah, it is. Saturday Night Fever is my most favorite movie of all time. Like seriously."

"I remember seeing that movie. Wasn't really my type."

"Oh well, I heard that he is filming a movie right now."

"Really, what is it called?"

"I think it's called Pulp Fiction. Yeah that's what its called."

Cody took another look around the room. He saw a picture on the desk. It was really the only family picture in the whole room. He walked over to the desk. He looked over to Taylor, who was looking over him. She was blushing and cupping her hands over her mouth in embarrassment.

"Oh please don't! That picture is so embarrassing!"

"Oh come on. How bad could it be?"

He picked the picture right up. It looked to be a family picture of her, her sister, mother, and father. He couldn't tell what was so embarrassing about the picture. Taylor was wearing a black hoodie. Her teeth were lined with shiny braces. She was wearing a teal baseball cap backwards. Her hair was wet and curly. Some of her hair was sticking out from the hat strap opening, but it was mostly covered.  
She looked like she was having a hard time keeping a straight smile. He still didn't find anything wrong with the picture. He turned the picture around and there were words written in black pen on the back. The words said, "Thanksgiving Night Football. 11/24/1988."

"You are embarrassed by THIS picture?", he said, pointing it towards her.

"Very embarrassed. I was only fifteen at that time."

"What are you embarrassed about? The hat? The smile?"  
"Oh not the hat. I love that hat. My mother bought that for me when I was 10 years old. And if you are thinking its because of the way I am wearing the hat, you would be wrong. I never feel bad wearing it like that. I don't care where I wear it or how I wear it. The only times I wear my baseball cap backwards is at sports games, amusement parks, and even here at my job. I usually wear it like that when I am digging through dino droppings. People think I look cute wearing my hat backwards."

"Let me guess. Mostly the young people?"

"Yeah."

"To be honest, I think you look cute wearing your hat like that. Especially with your brac-"

"That is where I get embarrassed. You see, that girl in the picture is not my sister. She was a best friend in middle school. We were trying to look like twins that day. We had planned it the week before, but I forgot that my parents were due to give me braces. I got the braces the weekend before, so the plan to look like twins didn't work at all. She had blonde hair anyway, and I had to take a shower too. She didn't have the hat either. The plan was basically ruined. She had the hoodie though, so there was still hope. It was a T .rex sized disaster that day. What didn't make things better was that my mom made me take a picture with the whole family. I hated wearing my braces to be honest. It made me look like a geek. What's worse is that whenever she takes a picture, she shows it to everybody she knows. So yeah, I was in pretty thick shit."

Cody took a look at her luggage. She had an array of clothes and accessories. He saw a teal shape inside the suitcase. Cody looked back at the picture and the suitcase. Taylor than pulled out the teal object, and it was the same hat that she was wearing in the picture.

"Do you mind?"

"Oh sorry."

Cody walked into the restroom. It was the same size as the one in his room. He then heard the phone ring. He answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey, its me."

"Yeah, what is this about?"

"Hammond is back. The paleontologists should be getting here in about 10 minutes. Get into your work gear and get here as soon as possible."

"Alright. I will be right there."

Cody put the phone into his pocket. He walked out of the restroom and saw Taylor putting her teal hat on. She turned around and the hat was revealed to be a Bears hat. Under the letters were a pair of numbers, "1980"

"I have to go back to the visitors center. Hammond has some hotshot paleontologists here to check out the park."

"I thought we wouldn't open until next year?", said Taylor confused.

"Well, apparently Hammond needs investors to take a look at the park for safety problems."

"Oh well, I need to go too. I have to tend to a sick Pachycephalosaur."

"Alright, maybe I will see you later?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"See ya."

With that, Cody exited the room and walked down to his room. After changing his clothes, he returned down to the lobby and went to the Jeep. He was thinking of Taylor along the way to the visitors center. Maybe it was love at first sight.

And that concludes Chapter 4 of Jurassic Park Isolation. This chapter took a turn to more romance and Cody finally found the right girl. It was also definitely longer then the last chapters. Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 5, where we meet the endorsement group and witness the roots to the 93' incident.


	5. Failed Creation

Failed Creation

Cody returned to the control room. He looked into the control room window. Nedry was feasting on a candy bar and squishing a rubber toy. Its eyes and ears poking out every time he squeezed it. The thing looked comical.

"Not sure I would want to be the one in his hands.", Cody thought.

Cody took a deep breath and opened the metal door, making a loud creaking sound as it swung open. Mr. Arnold was sitting on his desk, already looking at the window. It was as if Ray had been suspecting Cody's arrival. And he was.

As soon as Cody entered the room, Ray put out his cigarette and stood right up. He motioned his hand over to the desk.

"Time to take a seat. The endorsement team should arrive at any moment."

"Want me to yell surprise when they come in? Pop some confetti poppers?", asked Cody jokingly.

"Very funny Cody. Just greet them and introduce yourself. Make yourself look promising.", said Ray, winking his eye.

Cody slumped in his seat. His arms crossed as he waited patiently. These were hotshot paleontologists he was dealing with. He had to make a good impression, or the team wouldn't be convinced that Hammond hired good people. Hammond's lawyers were always begging him to hire good workers. So much in fact, that Hammond started begging Lockwood to work with his lawyers into an agreement. John berated him if he himself had to fire a worker because of their poor performance. Their partnership between each other began to deteriorate after John's constant begging. Ben started to question John himself about his whole vision on genetically engineered animals. Arguments between them started becoming common. By the time the park was in the production stages, Ben had stopped reaching out to John and started working on his own park ideas. John started to grow a disliking towards Ben, so much so that he was constantly trying his hardest to ruin Lockwood's reputation. In a way, he kind of did. Lockwood's name was barely being mentioned at staff board meetings. Some of the new people who were just getting to know John did not even know who Ben even was. John pressured Ben so much and treated him like a child. It was not until was not until Ben had planned on cloning his dearly departed daughter that John finally gave the call to the end of their long and tiring partnership. Cody heard the sarcasm in Ben's voice when he was giving the promotion at the office. He knew that there was something very wrong with him.

Cody looked out the window for a while and waited for the group to arrive. He had been thinking awhile about what each member looked like. Alan Grant, he imagined, was an old, graying man with a large beer belly. He, according to Cody, was wearing a white shirt with a brown vest and walked by cane. His assistant, Ellie Sattler, was a much younger lady with long yellow hair and a sassy personality. They both would have a agree-to-disagree attitude towards each other. Malcolm, according to him, would be a tall, lengthy man, with glasses and a brainy personality. Gennaro, would be a short, wise mouth man. He would wear a black robe and have a small structured body.

His imagination was put to a hold when he saw a group of people walking down the catwalk. How wrong Cody was about the whole team. Grant didn't have a large belly at all. In fact, there was barely any fat at all. He was wearing a blue button-down shirt with a red bandana wrapped around his neck. He had glasses hanging from the opening of his shirt. He had a paleontologist's hat on his head. It reminded Cody of the Lone Ranger. Ellie looked closer to what he thought of her as. Instead of a blue button-down shirt, she was wearing a pink button-down shirt. Instead of khaki pants like Grant, she was wearing khaki short shorts. One of the men Cody recognized as Ian Malcolm, the world-renowned chaotician. Malcolm was very close to what Cody envisioned Gennaro's assistant to be. He was a tall, lengthy man with glasses. He had shoulder-length hair and was wearing all black. Cody found it amazing that Malcolm was able to wear a black leather coat in this humid temperature. Gennaro, instead of wearing a black robe, was wearing a gray coat with a button-down white shirt. He was wearing a smaller look-a-like version of Grant's hat. He was still short like he envisioned him.

"And this is the brains of the park.", John said as he opened the door to the control room.

Cody quickly stood up and tried his best to look reasonable towards the new faces.

"This room is where most of the park's security systems are held. In case of emergency, we usually call down to these people."

"This place looks to have people with more brains than your scientists.", remarked Malcolm.

"Come on Ian. You know we work hard for a living. Besides, the park is in its earliest opening stages. We probably won't even have fixed the flaws until later this year. The finished project will be opened next year."

"So anyway, who are all of these people?", asked Grant.

"Well, let's start over here with Mr. Ray Arnold. Mr. Arnold is the chief technician around these areas."

"Not made to fix the dinosaurs I presume?", asked Malcolm jokingly.

Cody admired Malcolm's sense of humor. He was mostly the voice of reason around here. Whenever he could spot a flaw in the system, he would speak out immediately. Ian never cared if he would offend the person he was objecting to. He just knew that what he was saying was right.

"No, that is saved for our veterinarians. Anyway, that empty desk", John said pointing at Nedry's desk, "is our first-in-hand Dennis Nedry. He is one of our best technicians around these areas. He usually makes a quick trip to the vending machine whenever he can."

"And you really decided to hire somebody like that?", asked Ellie.

"Well, he did really want the job and I saw potential in him so, I decided to hire him."

"Well, I can tell that he probably has very low self-esteem", said Grant, "given that he is barely at his desk ever."

"But at least he is a little more useful than you think."

"From what I can tell, not that much.", said Grant, kicking a soda can.

"Yeah.. Anyway over here is one of our newest members of the advanced team, Cody Aaron."

Everybody put their eyes on Cody. Cody started to shrivel up. Everybody was looking at him now. He looked over to Ray for reference. Mr. Arnold rose his eyebrows and nodded his head over to the group.

"Hello... I'm Cody Aaron. I am the second-in-hand in the park's control room.", said Cody nervously.

"Is this your first day?", asked Gennaro.

"Uh... yeah, sure. It's my first day."

"You sound pretty nervous. Do we scare you at all?", asked Ellie.

"No, its just that... You all are pretty famous people and it's very hard to keep a straight mind when you meet somebody famous."

"Well, I am not really a famous person myself.", said Gennaro, putting his hand on his heart.

"I know that. You are a lawyer."

Gennaro took a look at Grant and Grant took a look at Ellie.

"I am sorry.", said Cody.

"Hmph.", grunted Gennaro, "Is there a restroom around here?"

"Yes, down that hall", John turned around and pointed to the left, "and at the end of the hall, there is an all-gender restroom."

Gennaro walked out the door and up the hall. Gennaro took a quick look towards Cody and made a frown. "Lawyers.", Cody thought to himself.

"Oh, by the way, our gourmet chef Alejandro had prepared a meal for us, Chilean Sea Ba-"

"Where is the Raptor Paddock?", Grant interrupted.

"Oh, we just need to get out where we came and go down one of the pathways."

Grant turned around and rushed out the door. Ellie went close behind him. John grunted and tried his best to keep up with them. What did John expect? Did he think that they would stick around for all of the details. He already was starting to grow a dislike towards Malcolm.

Cody turned over to Ray. "So how did I do?", asked Cody.

"Meh.", said Ray.

"I kind of feel bad that I insulted Gen-"

"Hey, uh, what's your name again?", asked Gennaro. He had just walked back into the room.

"Cody."

"Cody, where did the group go?"

"They said they were going to Raptor Paddock."

"Well, where is the Raptor Paddock?"

"Go around the center and look for a path with a gate at the end. To make it easier, there should be a sign that says Velociraptor Paddock on it.", explained Ray.

"Alright thank you, and Cody. It's ok.", said Gennaro.

Cody smiled as Gennaro walked out the room and rushed to the auditorium to meet up with the group. Nedry came down the hallway as Gennaro was exiting the area. He was carrying a good amount of candy and chip bags, plus a few soda cans. He came to the door and stopped, hands being too full. He tried to use what hand he had to open the door, but Cody could hear stuff falling out of his hands. It was quite comical. Just then, there was a big crash and Cody saw Nedry falling and making a front flip onto his back. His glasses had fallen off of his face. He was laying on his back on the ground. He never moved. Just laid there. Cody could see his stomach rising up and down quite quickly. The man was having a hard time, and currently out of breath. Cody tried to hide a smile, but he just couldn't. It didn't help that Mr. Arnold was loudly chuckling.

"I can't believe it is that hard to open a door and walk into a room.", said Ray, chuckling and shaking his head, "Could somebody go help him?"

Cody hesitated at first, but he couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. He opened the control room door and the first thing he saw was a torn open chip bag and the chips were littered across the floor.  
The candy bars were also littered everywhere. Cody turned to see Nedry, lying on his back and breathing heavily. It reminded Cody of every single cartoon that he had seen as a kid.

"Hey, could you help me up?", said Nedry between breaths.

"Yeah, uh... What is so difficult abo-"

"Listen, I'm fat and I'm lazy alright. Just help me up.", Nedry interrupted.

"Ok. OK. I'll help you. Just calm down."

Nedry put his arm up and Cody grabbed onto it as hard as he could. With all of his might, he pulled on Nedry's sweaty arm. He had to pull extra hard since the man was so heavy. Cody felt his arm start to give way. His arm was starting to hurt and throb. Did he pull a muscle? At this point it would be very likely. Cody let go of Nedry's arm, Cody's arm flinging back and hitting him in the face. He stumbled back and landed on his ass on the ground. He was holding his nose. He could feel something wet on his nose. The wet substance leaked onto his white lab coat. He looked down and came to the realization that the liquid was his own blood. He looked onto his hand and saw blood on it. He touched his nose and felt a large lump. Shit. He broke his nose.

"You are going to have to get somebody else to help you. I have my own problems.", said Cody as he ran to the telephone.

OOO

"You must have hit your face hard enough.", said Taylor, shining a light in Cody's nostril, "You fractured your nose bone a little bit, but I should be able to fix it."

"Aren't you only qualified for fixing dinosaurs?", asked Cody.

"No. I was told that if a person was ever sick or hurt that I have to fix them."

Taylor brought out a bundle of bandages. Cody knew it was bad, but he didn't think it was that bad. The last time he had broken something was when he was playing for the middle school baseball team. He apparently had broken his arm when he jumped for the base. He had jumped way too high and accidently caught himself with his own arm. He landed straight on it and completely snapped it. That was the year that he gave up on baseball and moved onto science. Thank god for Science!

"Now I am going to have to break the bone a little more in order to put the bandage on. It's going to hurt, so I'm warning you right now."

Cody nodded and Taylor put her hands onto his nose.

1... 2... 3...

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cody screamed horribly in pain. He finally could remember what it felt like when the doctor had to put his broken arm bone back in place.

"THAT SHIT HURT!", yelled Cody.

"Well I did tell you.", Taylor said with a smirk.

"Yeah, true."

"Who is Dennis Nedry anyway?"

"First of all, he is a slob. Second of all, he is fat. Third of all, he is suppose to be the best programmer in the park."

"So much for hurting you like that."

"No, it was me. I was stupid to think I could help that man up." Taylor put a white cloth bandage along Cody's nose.

"That should keep your nose steady for the rest of the day. Whatever you do, don't blow your nose. It will hurt a lot worse."

"Ok, Dr. Higgins.", said Cody jokingly. Taylor chuckled a little bit.

"See ya tonight.", said Taylor.

On that note, Cody picked up his stained lab coat and walked out the door.

OOO

"So, how does your nose feel?", asked Nedry.

"Hurts."

"I'm sorry about hurting you. I just needed a little help up."

"More like a lot.", said Cody, massaging his nose.

Nedry frowned and turned back to his desktop and watched a movie while working. While Nedry was taking his own time, Cody took a look into the security cameras. He looked at the V.I.P. lunch room camera and saw the endorsement group sitting and talking with each other. It didn't look that Malcolm and Hammond were arguing with each other.

"I'll tell you the problem with the scientific power that you're using here, it didn't require any discipline to attain it. You read what others had done and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge for yourselves, so you don't take any responsibility... for it. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could, and before you even knew what you had, you patented it, and packaged it, and slapped it on a plastic lunchbox, and now", Malcolm started banging on the table, "you're selling it, you wanna sell it. Well."

"I don't think you are giving us our due credit. Our scientists have done things which have been never done before.", Hammond protested.

"Yeah. Yeah, but your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could. They didn't stop to think if they should."

"Condors. Condors are on the verge of extinction."

"No.", Malcolm interrupted.

"If I was to create a flock of condors on this island, you wouldn't have anything to say.", protested Hammond, pointing his finger at him. Ian was starting to show his annoyance towards the old man.

"No, hold on. This isn't some species that was obliterated by deforestation, or the building of a dam. Dinosaurs had their shot, and nature selected them for extinction."

"I simply don't understand this Luddite attitude, especially from a scientist. I mean, how can we stand in the light of discovery, and not act?"

"Oh what's so great about discovery? Its a violent, penetrative act that scars what it explores. What you call discovery", There was a long pause between the two men, "I call the rape of the natural world."

"Well, the question is, how can you know anything about an extinct ecosystem?", Dr. Sattler intervened, "And therefore, how could you ever assume that you can control it? I mean, you have plants in this building that are poisonous, you picked them because they look good, but these are aggressive living things that have no idea what century they're in, and they'll defend themselves, violently if necessary."

Hammond looked at Malcolm, than to Ellie. He was obviously in a great amount of distress. Here were the people that he trusted, and they just spit in his face. It was very upsetting to him, to learn that the people he trusted didn't trust him. He turned to Dr. Grant, the only person who hadn't spoke his opinion.

"Dr. Grant, if there is one person here, who could appreciate what I am trying to do."

"The world has just changed so radically, and we're all running to catch up. I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but look... Dinosaurs and man. Two species separated by 65 million years of evolution have just been suddenly, thrown back into the mix together. How can we possibly have the slightest idea... of what to expect?"

"I don't believe it.", Hammond laughed, "I don't believe it. You're meant to come down here and defend me against these characters and the only one I got on my side is the bloodsucking lawyer! Heh!"

"Thank you.", Gennaro said, smirking.

Cody sat back and started to have thoughts run through his head. Hammond had done made a failed creation. What had convince Cody, didn't convince the endorsement team. Cody liked John, but he agreed with everything the group had said. Maybe Gennaro was the lacking one of the group. How could John have done all of this hard work and not take the most basic things to the slightest consideration?

From the first opening of InGen, John was a very stubborn young man. Whenever the scientists said a certain thing didn't work, John would always protest that it would possibly work. Spared no expense,  
he would always say. He just wouldn't give in to his failed creations. He always didn't want to believe that certain tasks were difficult. He wanted to believe that any sort of work would have no complete difficulty.  
That was an idea that stayed with him through out the 80s to even the building of Jurassic Park: San Diego. The first dinosaur he did manage to create was a Triceratops. Unfortunately, the dinosaur died only 5 months after incubation. He blamed a lot of the problems on Dr. Henry Wu, the chief geneticist for InGen and Jurassic Park. He didn't take into consideration that some of it was from his own error. One night, after watching a documentary about veterinarians, John pushed to take a greater amount of responsibility. He finally decided to take that attitude into making his second dinosaur, the Velociraptor. He brainstormed a lot with Dr. Wu, but had a little problem. There were hundreds of caps in the genetic code. A student to the InGen geneticist group, Dr. Laura Sorkin, considered making the dinosaur's genetic code pure, to make the animals look closer to their real life relatives. It was a great idea, but it would take time that InGen quote on quote, "didn't want". To make up for the time, Dr. Wu decided to fill the gaps with tree frogs. That way, it took much less time to create the animals and benefit more for the company. When the raptor was successfully incubated, there was one huge difference from the real raptors, they were over 5 feet tall. Fossil records show that the Velociraptor mongoliensis was as tall as a full grown turkey. This is what nearly made the team change the raptor's name to Deinonychus. Hammond though, was ecstatic. Sure they were very scientifically inaccurate to the real life raptors, but in all, it took less time, and the outcome was much more interesting. This is what made Wu chief geneticist. Laura though, was unhappy. She had wanted to make these dinosaurs as accurate as possible, but instead they looked more like monsters. She had protested to Hammond, but he kept saying that these animals were perfect the way they are. Now, the animals that he created are made the same way as Wu had done to make them.

Cody took his attention off of his computer and looked over to Nedry. He was snacking on chips and candy bars. Nedry saw Cody looking over and gave him a quick wave.

"What were you looking at on your computer?", asked Nedry.

"Oh, I was just watching Hammond be talked down to about his creation. It seems that none of the people in that group agree that the park is safe."

"It's about time Hammond was given a taste of his own medicine.", Nedry said, chuckling.

"Why do you say that?", Cody asked, confused.

"I am not really liked in this room. Nobody shows much respect to me, even though I am the one who solves all of the park's problems."

"You know that Ray calls you a slob a lot?"

"Yeah. I am pretty aware."

"What is the reason for that?"

"Because I'm fat that's why.", Nedry said, shrugging, "But still, without me, this park would die on opening day."

"Well, in case something happens to you, that's why I'm here."

"Yeah. I'm just going to keep... Uhhh...", Nedry was rummaging through the pile of trash that took up his desk.

"Aw, damn. I need to make another run to the vending machine. You want anything?"

"Yeah, I could use a drink. See if they have Coke."

Nedry walked out of the room and down the hallway to the vending machine. Two men came down the same way. One of them was obviously Hammond and the other being somebody Cody had never seen before. He looked to be in his fifties and had shiny, blue eyes. He was wearing a tan vest with a white shirt. His hair was a short, light brown color. He was talking to Hammond in an Australian accent. It was Robert Muldoon, the park's game warden.

"The National Weather Service is tracking a tropical storm. About 75 miles west of us."

"Aye Aye Aye. Why didn't I build in Orlando?", Hammond said, visibly frustrated.

"I'll keep an eye on it. Maybe it will swing south like the last one."

"Let's not jump to conclusions.", Hammond turned to Mr. Arnold, smoking his cigarette, "Ray, start the tour program."

Ray turned to his computer and went to a screen with a big button that said, "EXECUTE"

"Hold on to your butts."

Cody reached behind him and grabbed onto his bottom. He turned the cameras on and looked at the tour start camera. To his surprise, the vehicles moved. The vehicles were colored in a jungle type format, with Jurassic Park plastered on the side with a similar Tyrannosaur icon. The SUVs had large sunroofs and were moving by themselves. Cody found this as odd. No technology he had ever seen was able to have a car move by itself. To note, this was a time where new innovations were being made. Innovations like laptops, computer programming, working robots, and new found dinosaur skeletons. A lot of changes had been going on through this time too. Things like the destruction of the Berlin Wall, the downfall of the Soviet Union, the fall of Yugoslavia, the ending of nuclear tests, the Gulf War, the Bosnian war, and the siege of Sarajevo, which had just start not even a year from that time. Innovations and changes were being built fast like on an assembly line, certain elements being used to build and power these new things. Some which failed and some that succeeded.

"Wow. I never thought you could come up with such a great design.", Cody said.

"I spared no expense.", said Hammond.

"You say that every time you know that?"

"That's because I did spare no expense."

"Hmph."

Cody turned back to the cameras and went to the Vehicle 04 front camera. The vehicle was heading towards a large, wooden gate, with red letters on the top of the gate. The letters spelled out, "Jurassic Park". There was a large set of double doors, most likely being opened automatically. The park's perimeter fence connected to the gate, each side being connected to a different set of fences.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park!", the announcer's voice said.

The double doors opened wide open, no workers to be seen. The car entered through the large passage and rode through the dense jungle.

"The voice you're now hearing is Richard Kiley. Heh, we spared no expense.", Hammond said, watching the camera.

"If you look to your right, you will see the herd of the first dinosaur on tour. Called... Dilophosaurus.", the announcer said.

Dilophosaurus. Cody had never heard of that dinosaur until that day. Out of all of the dinosaurs in the park, this is the first one that he had never heard of. He kind of had less knowledge on the Velociraptor, but knew that they were as big as a turkey.

"One of the earliest carnivores, we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure. This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful, but deadly addition to Jurassic Park."

Cody was so hyped to see this new dinosaur that he checked the enclosure camera. He was met with...

Absolutely nothing. No dinosaur. No calls. No nothing.

"Dammit, what a waste.", Cody said out loud. Cody looked over to see John talking with Ray.

"Vehicle headlights are on and not responding. Those shouldn't be running off the car's batteries. Item 151 on today's glitch list. We have all the problems of a major theme park and a major zoo and the and the computers aren't even on their feet yet.", Ray said.

Hammond turned over to Nedry, visibly annoyed.

"Dennis. Our lives are in your hands and you have butterfingers?", Nedry turned around with a soda can in his hand, laughing.

"I'm totally unappreciated in my time. You go around this whole park from this room with minimal staff for up to three days. You think that kind of automation is easy... Or cheap? You know anybody who can network 8 connection machines and debug two million lines of code for what I bid for this job. Because if he can I'd like to see him try."

"I'm sorry about your financial problems, Dennis. I really am, but they are. Your. Problems."

"Oh, you're right John, you're absolutely right. You know everything is my problem?"

"I will not get drawn into another financial debate with you, Dennis! I really will not!"

"There's hardly any debate at all."

"I don't blame people for their mistakes, but I do ask that they pay for them."

"Thanks dad.", Nedry said, rolling his eyes.

"Dennis!", Ray called out, "The headlights!"

"Yeah, I'll debug the tour program when they get done, ok? OK? It'll eat a lot of computer cycles, we'll lose part of the system for awhile. There's a finite amount of memory. We can't use it for everything. Are you gonna compile for a half hour-"

"Quiet! All of you!", yelled Muldoon.

"They're approaching the Tyrannosaur Paddock."

The Tyrannosaur. Tyrant Lizard. The king of all of the dinosaurs. The last of the known tyrannosaurid. The animal lived at the Late Cretaceous Period, just before the extinction of all dinosaurs. Now sitting in a cage with it unfortunately accepting that the humans are the kings. Now to be placed before everybody's eyes. Cody was once again hyped to see this new dinosaur. He turned to the camera and once again...

Absolutely nothing. No dinosaur. No roar. No growls. Nothing.

"Do the dinosaurs have sleeping schedules or something?", asked Cody, spreading his hands out.

"No. It seems that the animal doesn't want to show it's face. It's like she's shy.", said Muldoon.

"Heh. The animal is the King of all of the Dinosaurs and he isn't even brave enough t-"

"Cody. All of the animals in Jurassic Park are female.", said Hammond.

"Oh. I meant uh... 'Queen' of all of the Dinosaurs."

"We'll try to tempt the Rex now. Keep watching the fence.", said Ray into his headset.

Cody took a look at the paddock. To tempt the animal, they would need some kind of food. The main choice was goat. It was sent up by a feeder and was attached to a chain. Cody took a look into each of the cars. First, into the kids' cars and than to the paleontologists' cars.

"T-rex doesn't want to be fed. It wants to hunt.", Dr. Grant said, frustrated, "Can't just suppress 65 million years of gut instinct."

Once again, the Rex never came out. What a letdown. The largest creature in the entire park and it couldn't show its face. The Rex cannot just be made the main attraction and then not come out for people to see. It was like having the best soccer team be afraid to come out of the lockers until they get an easy opponent. In that case, they wouldn't really be the best soccer team.

Cody looked over to Hammond. He was looking at the Explorer 04 camera, and than changed to the Explorer 05 camera. Malcolm, Sattler, and Grant were all sitting in the same car. Just then, Malcolm got up out of his seat and rushed his way over to the camera.

"Now, uh... eventually you do plan to have dinosaurs on your dinosaur tour, right?", Malcolm asked, facing towards the camera, "Hello? Uh... hello? Yes?"

"I really hate that man.", said Hammond.

"You can't ever trust the first person you see, eh?", asked Mr. Arnold.

"No. I am just now regretting having Gennaro invite that son of a bitch. He has been talking down to me ever since he got here.", Hammond said, hobbling over to Ray's desk, "Maybe I should let Muldoon shoot his ass."

"Maybe he is right.", Muldoon said, "I do find a lot of questions to think about once in a great while."

"Don't start taking his side now!", protested Hammond.

"Did I ever say that I did?", asked Muldoon, hands on the crevices of his hips."

"I guess not.", Hammond said, looking towards the ground.

"Likewise, I never said that it would be easy to convince high types of peoples. Let alone the best paleontologists in the world.", said Muldoon.

"But still, how could the man tell me how wrong I am when he was so amazed at that Brachiosaur I had shown him earlier?", asked Hammond.

"Just because you show the man one dinosaur, doesn't mean his going to be totally convinced. Even with the raptors earlier, there were still contradictions."

"I guess you can never please people unless they see the whole thing."

Cody looked over to Hammond's computer. It was moving at a slideshow through the different cameras. He noticed that the group was walking out of their cars. That was one flaw that Hammond had not overlooked, car door locks.

"Mr. Hammond?", said Cody, turning his chair over.

John looked over to Cody. He raised one of his eyebrows and spread out his arms. Cody pointed to his computer. Hammond looked over to his computer and saw the group leaving the vehicles.

"Stop the program. Stop the program."

Muldoon was walking fast around the desk, frustrated.

"I told you how many times we needed locking mechanisms on the vehicle doors!"

"I know, Robert. I didn't think that guests would violate the most basic rule on the tour."

"But still. What if one of our guests touched the fences or were blinded by Dilophosaur venom?"

"Well, that's a chance I'll take.", said Hammond confidently.

Cody took a quick look towards Nedry. He was watching a movie on his computer. On his desk was a can of shaving cream. Cody had already acknowledged this, but still, why did Nedry have a can of shaving cream near him? He didn't need it on the job. He didn't even have a single inch of facial hair. Cody started to get a little suspicious.

"What's with the Barbasol?"

Nedry looked at Cody and didn't say a word. He just looked at Cody and than turned right back to the computer.

Cody took the time and took a look at the radar. On the radar was a pixilated picture of the island and large areas of particles that represented different weather features. Sure enough, a gigantic area full of white particles showed on the screen. It certainly was a large storm. At least 25 miles at the widest point. At this size, it would engulf the whole island, making travel a great hazard.

"Yeah. Yeah, I got that. That storm hasn't dissipated or changed course. We'll have to cut the tour short. Pick it up tomorrow where we left off.", Muldoon said.

"You sure we have to?", asked Hammond.

"It's not worth taking a chance.", said Mr. Arnold

"Sustained winds at 45 knots.", Muldoon informed.

"Get them back in the cars.", Hammond said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, last shuttle leaving for the dock leaves in approximately 5 minutes. Drop what you're doing and leave now!", Ray ordered.

Hammond was distraught. He didn't want to leave his investors unconvinced. Especially if he can't entrust their safety.

He remembered what Gennaro had said:

"Let's get something straight, John. This is not a weekend excursion. This is a serious investigation of the stability of the island. Your investors whom I represent are deeply concerned. 48 hours from now, if they aren't convinced, I'm not convinced. I'll shut you down John."

"Damn!", Hammond said, slamming the end of his cane on the ground.

"Mr. Arnold?", Cody called out.

"Yes, Cody?"

"May I head over to my apartment quickly and pack my stuff up?", asked Cody.

"Do you have a good reason why you need to pack up when you are staying here throughout the storm?"

"Just in case."

"Ok. Be as quick as you can."

Cody stood up from his seat, stretching his back and arms. He walked up the catwalk and went out the door.

"Oh, shit! I forgot to ask Mr. Arnold for the car keys!", Cody said to himself, "Well, I could use a walk anyway."

Cody walked out the front of the visitors center and went around the building. He looked around for the right path and found it. A loud crack of thunder penetrated the calm chirping of birds. It had gotten considerately darker. Although it wasn't dark as night, it was darker than it had been. Cody than made another realization.

"And I forgot my raincoat. This day just gets better by the minute.", Cody said sarcastically.

Suddenly, a loud snarl penetrated the sound of crackling thunder and wind. At first, Cody thought that it was a snake, but than, there was a loud screech.

"No snake I've ever heard before."

There were more snarls, louder than before. Whatever they were, they were angry and very agitated. Probably from the storm. Curiosity got the better of him, but he had to get to the worker village and get back, or Ray would be suspecting things about him. He couldn't take the shuttle to the dock because he was needed at the control room. He wanted to say goodbye to Taylor as well.

Cody found himself at the fork in the road. One leading to the Raptor Paddock, one leading to the Worker Village. He would go to the raptors, but he just needed to get to the village and get back to the control room. He went down the direction to where the Worker Village was and walked the rest of the way down. It was a long walk, and it was a lot of exercise, but he needed some anyway. He hadn't took a run outside since he got to the damn park.

When he got to the gates, there were no workers to let him in, but the gates were wide open. Probably left open to let shuttle pass through. He entered through the gates and walked over to the sidewalk near the large boarding house. He went through the glass double doors. No clerk to greet him. Before he went to his room, he walked over to the pool area. The pool was covered with a large sheet, with leaves covering the top of it. It reminded Cody a lot of the winter. Whenever he would stay at a hotel, the pool would be covered, as it was too cold to swim in it.

Cody went out of the pool and ascended up the stairs. Once he reached the second floor, he realized that the place was dead and that nobody was there. Taylor was probably gone by now. The last shuttle would have left 6 minutes ago.

"So this is what isolation feels like.", Cody said to himself.

Cody entered his room and immediately went to the closet. The closet was full of shirts and pants. Not one heavy jacket or sweatshirt to be seen. If he had known that he would be in the rain a lot, he would have taken a hoodie, but since the park had a good supply of raincoats, there would be no reason to.

He first took all of his shirts off of the hangers and stuffed them into the suitcase. He then took his pants and repeated the same procedure. Since he hadn't worn any of his clothes, he wouldn't have to worry about getting his clothes washed. He zipped up the package and sat inside of his closet. It was a good idea that he had packed because if there was a big emergency, he would be ready to go.

Cody heard a knock at his door. He looked into the little hole and saw it was Taylor, dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants.

"Hey, dude.", Taylor said as he opened the door.

"Hey."

"Did you hear the news?"

"Yeah, I did. I work in the control room you know?"

"No, I actually didn't know. So aren't you going? I'll drive you."

"I can't."

"Why not? You wouldn't want to be stuck in this island with a large storm engulfing the whole thing, right?"

"I wouldn't, but I have a duty to do. I am the second-in-hand in the control room."

"Oh. Ok. Well. See you when we get brought back to the island."

"See ya."

With that, Taylor descended down the stairs. Cody followed further behind, but still was able to wave at Taylor before she drove off. He couldn't say that he loved her like his girlfriend, but he did like her a good amount to respect her. He just couldn't tell her that he loved her because she was much younger than he was. It just wouldn't feel right.

As he walked the path back to the visitors center, he heard the same snarls and growls he had heard earlier. He could also see large, gray clouds coming over the mountains. He could see a large mist coming down from the clouds, as well as large, white flashes of lightning. The storm was the least of his problems. He could still hear the loud snarls and growls coming from the split path in the road. Finally, the curiosity got the better of him and he turned down the path.

At the end of the path, he could make out a large structure in the middle of dense jungle. It was a dull, gray color with large spotlights hung up on the tower. There was a steel fence around the structure.  
Cody could see plants sticking out of the enclosed area. He came to the realization that this is an enclosure. Enclosure? Enclosure for what?

Cody walked up the steel staircase and stood up on the catwalk, looking into the enclosure. The inside of the enclosure was covered in plants, so many in fact, that Cody couldn't even see the ground from where he was standing. It was strange. Why would there be such dense plants inside the enclosure? Could it be to keep people away from the animals inside? Well, why make a paddock for people to see, but have visibility so low?

As Cody looked into the enclosure, he could hear a soft growl. It was very soft. He could still hear it, but it was soft enough to barely even be heard. He leaned in a little closer...

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

A large animal jumped onto the fence. The creature grabbed onto the fence, electrical sparks flying everywhere. As soon as the sparks flew, the animal yelped in pain and jumped off of the fence. Cody had flipped off of the rail and landed on the ground. He laid there, groaning as he tried to get his body up.

"Oh, god. What the hell was that?", Cody said, groaning, "That couldn't have been a Velociraptor. It was way too big."

As he got up from the ground, he could feel the winds getting stronger. The cold breeze was getting unbearable. Cody started to shiver from the cold wind. He looked over to the path and saw a Wrangler pull into the area. The Wrangler came to a sudden stop. A man came out and ran over to Cody and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. Cody took a look at the man. It was Muldoon.

"You ok, kid?", asked Muldoon, rubbing the dirt off of Cody's shirt.

"Yeah. What the hell are those things?"

"Those are the Velociraptors. 5-6 feet tall. 9 feet long."

"I don't remember the Raptors being that big."

"Because they weren't and that makes you think what else InGen is up to."

Muldoon helped Cody into the vehicle. He took a swig of his glass bottle of Jack Daniels and started driving.

"Just what the hell were you doing around the paddock?", asked Muldoon, taking a swig from his bottle.

"I heard snarls and the curiosity just got to me. I had to know what those were."

"Well, you found out the hard way. Want some alcohol?"

"Sure."

"My cooler is in the back."

Cody looked to the back seat and found the cooler. It had a blue body and a white top. He opened it. It contained a great amount of flasks, with letters written in marker on them.

"Why are there letters on the flasks?", asked Cody.

"The letters represent the kind of alcohol inside. For instance: the flask with a Wh on it represents Whiskey."

"Could I, uh..?"

"Help yourself."

Cody took a bottle of Coke.

"Oh, that's Coke mixed with honey rum.", said Muldoon.

Cody took a big swig of the drink and was instantly met with a taste of carbonated sweetness. The final feeling of comfort.

OOO

And that concludes Chapter 5 of Jurassic Park: Isolation. This one was much longer than the others. Even longer than the last one. And finally, we are getting to the storm. Next chapter, we will follow Cody as he is finally thrown into his first challenge for the incident.


	6. Shutdown

Shutdown

"Make sure never to lean too close to the fence.", said Muldoon as he got out of the Jeep.

"Right.", Cody said.

As soon as Muldoon exited the garage, Hammond was standing at the front with his arms crossed, cane in his hands. Hammond looked very serious, as if something was seriously wrong. Muldoon hadn't seen Hammond this serious since the first Velociraptor breeding in 1992. Hammond made sure that Muldoon knew what he was doing when handling these animals. He had even went as far as threatening Robert's reputation if something had went wrong.

"What happened with Cody?", asked Hammond.

"Nothing serious. Just had a run-in with one of our assets.", said Muldoon, "But he should be fine."

"Good. I really wish that he not accidently stumble to the wrong area."

"Right.", Cody said.

Cody didn't think straight because he thought that the raptors were the size of a turkey. Not the size of an adult human being. The thing looked nothing like they did back in the books he read, not even the toys that were made to replicate the dinosaurs.

"So those are what your raptors look like?", asked Cody.

"Yes. They were different than what we expected. In books they are usually represented as being the size of a turkey and weighting at least 30 pounds. From the frog DNA, it might have messed up their appearance ."

"Yeah, they just look so different."

"Yeah, well. It's all in the magic of genetic engineering."

They entered the control room and all returned to their stations. Cody looked over to Nedry's desk. He was watching a video. Except, it seemed he was talking to somebody.

"No No No. Listen, you've got to give me the time. I did a test run on this, it took me twenty minutes. I thought I could maybe push to 18, but, you've got to give me 15 minutes. Give me at least 15 minutes."

Nedry turned from his desk and gave a deep sigh. Cody was starting to see a greater reason why not to trust Nedry. First off, he was setting a particular time of how long it would take to accomplish something. The only time a person would do that is if he was in a great hurry to do an objective for somebody.

From the inside of the building, Cody could hear the loud crack of thunder. The storm seemed to be pretty big if Hammond was thinking of cutting the tour short.

"Visitor vehicles are returning to the garage.", Ray said.

"So much for our first tour: two no-shows and one sick Triceratops.", Hammond said, looking at the amber cutout on his cane.

"It could have been worse, John. A lot worse."

Just then, Nedry stood from his seat. He looked as if he was trying to stay calm.

"Anybody want a soda or something? I'm going up to the machine. I'd thought I'd get somebody something. I've had only sweets and I'm gonna get something salty... Oh! I uh, finished debugging the phones. I was going to, uh, so I did. So I debugged the phones. And I thought maybe I should tell you that the system is going to be, um... uh... compiling for eighteen to twenty minutes. So some of the minor systems, they may go on or off for a while, but its nothing to worry about, it's just a simple thing."

After Nedry was done monologuing, he went over to his computer and pressed a large, red button. The large, white letters on the button read, "EXECUTE". He moved his mouse over and pressed it. A stopwatch appear on the screen, set to one minute. He pressed his watch and the stopwatch at the same time. The time went down and Nedry walked out of the room. Cody noticed him press the button and start the timer, but he couldn't be too sure on what he was doing.

Cody was flipping through the tabs on his computer. There was a loud beep on his computer. The tab he had on switched to the upper floor diagram of the center. The door lock icons were going from green to red. All one by one, were shutting down.

"That's odd. The door security systems are shutting down!", said Ray, cigarette in his mouth.

"Well Nedry did say that a few systems would shut down.", reassured Hammond.

Cody went to the tab that showed the park security cameras. He checked the main lobby camera, nothing. He moved onto the VIP Dining Room camera, nothing. He went through every single park camera on the computer, absolutely nothing. They weren't coming on. Cody went to the park's systems console and put in multiple commands.

access park security PERMISSION DENIED access console database PERMISSION DENIED access park scans PERMISSION DENIED... and YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!

The message spammed onto the console. On the computer next to him, the file holder opened and a .gif image was automatically picked from the file. It was a animated picture showing Nedry, in a white robe that said "KING" on it, wagging his finger and throwing taunts at him.

"Ah Ah Ah. You didn't say the magic word!", the image was saying.

Nedry had hacked Jurassic Park's system. Not only security, but the whole park's database. As within minutes, every working in the computer in the room was beeping.

"What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?", Ray was murmuring.

"What now?", asked Hammond.

"Fences are failing all over the park."

"Find Nedry! Check the vending machines!", ordered Hammond.

Muldoon walked out of the control room hastily.

"It was a mistake hiring that no-good slob. Maybe I should spare Malcolm and let Robert shoot Nedry's fatass."

"John, this is more serious though. All fences are failing and if the animals find out that the fences have flaws, then we could have a tragic incident."

"Well, maybe if we check Nedry's workspace, then we can try and get rid of this virus and restore systems."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll check up on it."

Ray got up from his seat and made his way over to Nedry's workstation, kicking soda cans as he walked. He took a seat in Nedry's dirty seat and went to touch the keyboard. Candy wrappers and stale chips were littered all over it.

"Look at this workstation! What a complete slob.", Ray said, shoving piles of paper, cans, and wrappers off of the desk.

"The raptor fences aren't out are they?", Muldoon asked.

Ray typed in a data check on the computer. Sure enough, the raptor fences were shown to be on.

"No. No, they're still on."

Hammond turned slowly towards Muldoon, in distress.

"Why the hell would he turn the other ones off?"

"Well, maybe because he just needed to put a few road blocks in our way to slow us down.", said Cody, "Besides, I saw him start this whole thing."

"What?", Mr. Arnold said, "You knew about this?"

"Not in the bad guy way. I just wanted to wait until the right time to tell you."

"Pretty fucking good time, eh?", said Muldoon, unhappy.

"Well, I wasn't entirely sure at the time. I couldn't tell exactly what he was doing, but it was getting suspicious when he was talking to some guy at the East Dock via headset."

"What did he say?", asked Mr. Arnold.

"He said he needed 15 minutes for something. Probably to get to the dock."

Mr. Arnold took a glance over to Hammond.

"He also had a can of shaving cream wherever he was."

"You mean that can of Barbasol he always kept near him?", asked Hammond.

"Yeah."

"I knew there was something about that that was suspicious.", said Hammond, snapping his fingers with confidence.

"Yeah, I was having thoughts too."

"Maybe there is something we can access on his computer that will help.", said Muldoon.

Ray got onto the console on Nedry's computer and started typing certain commands.

access security PERMISSION DENIED access main security PERMISSION DENIED access main security grid PERMISSION DENIED ... and YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!  
YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!

Same result. Same taunt. Same image. Same words.

"PLEASE! GODDAMNIT! HATE THIS HACKER CRAP!", yelled Ray, angrily slamming his fist on the keyboard. The impact of his fist caused a few keys to fly off of the keyboard.

Hammond walked over with a land-line phone and set it on Ray's desk.

"Call Nedry's people in Cambridge."

Ray picked up the phone. The minute he put the phone to his ear, he immediately took it off. He took a look over to John.

"Phones are out too.", Ray said, feeling defeated. Hammond took a look over to Muldoon. Now the situation was getting more serious.

"Where did the vehicles stop?"

"Last I checked, they were passing the Tyrannosaur enclosure.", said Muldoon.

"Oh god.", Hammond said, distressed, "I just hope that they didn't stop."

"Well, with the cameras off, we will never know for sure. We just have to hope for the best and if the Rex does manage attack the children, I will put one of my missiles down its throat.", said Muldoon.

"I don't want these animals killed. If the park does reopen, I want all of my animals alive. I don't want to have to explain to the board why I didn't have an attraction."

"Here we are in the worst situation to be in and what you care about right now is reopening the park?"

"No, what I am worried about is hurting my reputation for the reason that I can't hire trustable workers.", said Hammond, agitated.

"Well why in all hell would you hire that slob if he was going to put everybody at risk?"

"Don't you start blaming me!", Hammond's voice started rising, "I never wanted this to happen nor did you! You never blamed me for anything!"

"I don't blame people unless I have a good fuckin' reason to!", said Muldoon, voice also rising.

"What good one do you have right now!?", yelled Hammond.

"The good fuckin' reason that I have is that you can't seem to acknowledge that sometimes you should fuckin' blame yourself for once!", yelled Muldoon.

"There we go, the words of an alcoho-"

"Don't start another philosophy debate! I have had enough of it! It's just one after the other!", Muldoon said, slamming his hand on the desk.

"Glad you got used to it.", Hammond said.

Muldoon grunted and turned back to the computer. The strong, savage exchange came to an abrupt end. Muldoon was right. Sometimes Hammond couldn't acknowledge that some things were his own fault.  
Hammond was always stubborn. He just couldn't accept that some of the things at Jurassic Park were his own mistakes.

Cody couldn't fathom being to far away from Taylor. She was younger than him, but he still cared dearly for her. Even if he was in high school and she was in middle, he still cared dearly for her. It was love at first sight: the minute he laid eyes on her, it became an absolution.

Coming down the hall was Dr. Sattler and another man, visibly older. He had short, graying hair covered by a Jurassic Park cap. He had his sunglasses tucked into his shirt collar. He looked to be in his late fifties to early sixties. He had a mustache, but no visible beard. This man was Dr. Gerry Harding, Jurassic Park's chief veterinarian. Hammond had picked the man up from San Diego Zoo. He had seen him wrangle a few tigers and befriend a giraffe, so it would be absolutely no wonder that Hammond would want him. He was so impressed that he wanted him to be on his main research team. Dr. Harding kindly refused. To Hammond's knowledge, the reason was because Dr. Harding was getting a divorce. Gerry also needed to spend much more time with his two daughters.

"Ellie, where have you been all this time?", asked Hammond.

"I was with Dr. Harding. I was working with him on your sick Triceratops.", replied Ellie.

"Were you able to find a cause to the sickness?"

"Yes, we were."

"So?"

"Well, the answer is quite simple really: lilac poisoning."

"I thought that the animals didn't eat them?"

"Well, that's what I thought.", Dr. Harding said, "Ellie was at my side while we were figuring out the whole problem. Apparently, near the animal were a few large rocks. We figured out that the reason for the rocks was that they were used for gizzards to break up the lilac berries. You see, the Triceratops' teeth are fairly weak, so to chew something that hard is to use something to crush up the berries to make her be able to swallow. She couldn't swallow the rocks or she would choke, and it certainly couldn't be a rough rock or the edges would tear the animal's mouth up."

"Why, thank you Dr. Harding. As well as you Ellie.", said John, shaking Gerry's hand.

"No problem. I would stay around, but I have to pick up my daughter and get to the boat before it leaves."

"Alright, take care Dr. Harding.", said Hammond.

Gerry ran out of the room and ascended up the hall. Ellie could notice a few problems as she was looking at the computer monitors. She noticed that nearly all of the fences were out of power. She began to worry for Grant and everybody because for all she knew, they were out there with no protection and could be attacked without them even having a chance to escape.

"What the hell happened to the security systems?", asked Ellie, confused.

"Apparently, we figured out that Nedry has done something to completely disconnect the security systems. We have been trying our very best to reboot systems, but Nedry's little games are getting in the way of any good progress."

"That's funny. The fences were fine while we were on the tour."

"That's because this whole predicament started just an hour or two ago."

Ellie grunted and took a look at all of the computer monitors. Cody decided to scoot his chair up a little bit towards the main floor.

"Hey guys, come over here.", Ray said, a little excited, "I was able to get into his desktop. I think I have found out a few things."

A crowd formed around Mr. Arnold's desk, and Cody joined too. Apparently, Ray had found Nedry's little virus.

"What did you find out?", asked Hammond.

"Keychecks space minus 0. Keychecks off. Safety space minus 0. He's turning the safety systems off. He doesn't want anyone to see what he's about to do. Now look at this next part, here's the kicker, 'White Rabbit Object'. Whatever it did, it did it all. But with the keychecks off, the computer didn't file the keystrokes. So the only way to find them now is to go through the computer's lines of code one by one."

"How many lines of code are there?", asked Ellie.

"Bout' two million."

"Two million?"

"Yeah."

"Robert, I wonder if perhaps you would be good enough to take a gas jeep and bring back my grandchildren.", said Hammond.

"Sure."

"I'm going with him.", Dr. Sattler announced.

Robert and Ellie went up the hallway and made their way over to the garage to start a gas Jeep.

"John.", said Ray.

"John.", said Ray, louder

"I can't get Jurassic Park back online without Dennis Nedry."

Hammond nodded and took a look around the room. The only people in there at the time were Ray, Hammond, and Cody. Hammond looked over to Cody and walked up to him. Cody kept his eyes on him.

"And you.", Hammond said strictly.

"Yes, sir?", asked Cody.

"I want you to take a Jeep as well and find Nedry."

"How will I know where he is?"

"The only dock that is still taking workers is the East Dock. I presume that is where he is."

"I am right on it."

Cody walked out of the room, not knowing that it would be the last time he would see Hammond or Ray. In the visitors center lobby, the lights were all off so it was near pitch black. Cody could see the rain pounding the windows surrounding the roof. Lightning flashed every single minute, some of which had super loud claps. Cody walked down the spiral stairs, trying to adjust his eyes in the dark. When he finally made his way to the lobby floor, he started walking faster to the garage. He didn't want to be in the dark for very long.

When he entered the garage, Muldoon and Ellie were starting to enter the Jeep and speed off. Muldoon was the one that noticed Cody first.

"Cody, what the hell are you doing here?", asked Muldoon.

"I have a mission to accomplish. I need to find Nedry."

"Heh. Here I have something for you."

Muldoon handed Cody a aluminum foul pack and a Coca Cola.

"What is this?", Cody asked, pointing to the package.

"MREs. Ready-to-eat meals."

"I am not in the military Robert. I am just here to find Nedry."

"Would you rather go hungry?"

"Uhhh... No."

"Then stop whining and be happy that I am helping you."

"Yeah, sorry."

Robert jumped into the vehicle and looked back to Cody.

"Hey, kid?", called out Robert.

"What?", Cody turned around.

"Get ready to live life dangerously."

Cody nodded as Muldoon drove off into the rain. The rain was coming down in sheets and was coming down hard. It was causing the roof to make metallic clangs. Cody jumped into one of the Jeeps and looked for the keys. He would usually have to ask Ray for the keys, but this time, they were hidden in the overhead sunblock. He opened the overhead compartment and the keys fell into his hands. He put the key into the ignition and turned it. The engine rumbled to a start, very loud. Cody this time had taken a covered Jeep. He didn't want to be dumped in rain.

"Wait a minute.", Cody said to himself, "Raincoat."

Cody exited the vehicle and walked over to the metal closets. He found a yellow hooded raincoat. He grabbed it and jumped back into the car. On the dashboard was a Jurassic Park cap. It must have been left by one of the workers.

"Eh, what the hell.", Cody agreed as he put the cap on his head.

He pressed on the accelerator and started driving out into the rain, hearing the rain beating the cover. He rounded the building and was following the tour route..

This is it. This would be the last time he ever saw Hammond, Ray, Muldoon, Dr. Harding, or any of the endorsement team. The first time he came here, there weren't a lot of people and he felt isolated then. He would feel true isolation now. And it is a matter of only his instincts...

OOO

And that concludes Chapter 6 of Jurassic Park: Isolation. This chapter will be the last chapter to not involve any dinosaur action. We are finally at the point where Cody will be isolated from everybody and have to use his limited survival skills. Our next chapter will focus on Cody finding Nedry and meeting with an old friend that we all will know.


	7. A Mouthful Of Venom And A Bad Attitude

Disclaimer: First review came in asking if I would add anything about the Jurassic Park game into it. I may add a little bit of detail, but don't get your hopes up. Like I said, I am changing the story up a great bit, but still adding a good amount of movie canon. Not saying that Jurassic Park: The Game isn't movie canon, but still. Thank you for a good first review!

Mouthful Of Venom And A Bad Attitude

Cody had had his foot pressed on the accelerator for god knows how long. He couldn't find a trace of Nedry's whereabouts. He couldn't be away very long or Hammond would be the one looking for him. He didn't want to be out too long either. Who knows what could be lurking in the jungle? He hadn't seen a lot of forks in the road, so he must have been going to right way.

Looking through the rain-battered window, Cody could see a pile of wood near a sharp corner. He stopped the vehicle and stepped out into the rain. He put the hood over his head and ran over to the pile. The pile was some sort of broken sign, with East Dock written in African font on a black bar. The turnable arrow was twirled in the wrong direction.

"Lost in the rain.", Cody said to himself, "But where is he?"

The rain was making it hard for Cody to think. The constant painful battering on his head was making him go mad. He had to keep his cool thought, or he would lose focus.

Cody ran back through the rain to the Jeep. He pressed on the clutch and started the vehicle. The car started rolling before he had a chance to press on the accelerator. The wheels rolled over the pile of wood and into the woods. Cody thought fast and backed the Jeep up before he got it stuck. He took a look down to the road in front of him. He could see tire tracks on the wet, dirt road. It has to be Nedry. With the sign broken, Nedry wouldn't be able to find the East Dock, nor would Cody. He needs to follow the tire tracks in order to find him.

He was driving for minutes on end now. No sign of Nedry. His tire tracks were still visible though even with the heavy rain. That was a plus in Cody's book. His Jeep was now running through large puddles of water every second. That made it harder to see. Cody hadn't seen storms this wild before, even in the tropics of the Cancun islands.

After 2 minutes of running through the puddles, the road finally became smoother. Cody was about to give a sigh of relief, just happy that he-

CRRRRRRRRRACK!

Lightning struck a tree a good 20 feet in front of him. Sparks rained everywhere. The sparks lowered Cody's field of view to a minimum, making him blind. He ran over the tree fast, too fast, and swerved to the right. The Jeep rammed on top of the curb and clipped a few saplings and plants. The vehicle started to tilt onto its left two wheels. Cody could feel the vehicle start to tilt steeply to the left.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!", exclaimed Cody, covering his head.

The vehicle tilted too much and slammed heavily on its side. The truck skidded across the ground. Cody was laying on the door as the skidding came to an abrupt stop. Cody took a quick breather to calm himself down. Now he had no vehicle to return back to the visitors center with. He would surely be lost forever. Luckily, the rain calmed down a great quantity, so it wouldn't flood the car. Cody unlatched himself from his seatbelt and wiggled his legs out of the enclosed operation space. He stood on the plastic window of the truck and unlocked the door above him. He swung the door open and used his strength to pull himself out of the wreckage. He rolled off of the car and landed on the slushy ground. He got to his feet and took a quick look around. It's not like he could roll his vehicle back onto its wheels.

He walked away from the wreck and went down the road. He looked left to right to see if he could spot an extra path. He still continued to follow the tire tracks until he noticed that there was a turn to the left, but the tracks kept going forward. Cody looked up and saw the fence in front of him was broken. Cody had seen how clumsy Nedry was, but had never seen him drive this badly. Pieces of white wood were scattered across the ground.

"Let's see here.", Cody said to himself, "Nedry lost control and drove through the fence. He couldn't have ended up very far."

Cody walked over the flutters of plants and leaves. The slow dropping branches were hitting his face, so he had to brush them away. He pushed through the last of the plants and saw a Jeep. The Jeep was soaked by the rain. It looked like it had been sitting there for hours on end. In fact, it probably was because Cody could see that the Jeep was pinned by a large log. Nedry had gotten stuck. He walked on the slushy dirt and over the log. The window was too foggy to see inside and it smelled terribly. It smelled something of rotten flesh. Cody hesitated to open the Jeep door and look inside. He needed to figure out a way to get the Jeep off of the log.

He walked towards the front of the truck and saw that the wench was already pulled out.

"Aye, he probably had to anchor this thing to something.", Cody said.

Cody followed the wire with his eyes. The wire went into the forest. Cody couldn't see too far in though because it was way too dark. He could only see the plants in front of the trees. The Jeep's lights were on, but the lights in front didn't shine that brightly that far. He used the second set of headlights on top of the truck. The lights were turnable, so he was able to turn the light wherever he wanted. As he turned the light towards the forest, he swore he could hear a loud owl-like yelp. He turned around and looked into the trees. Nothing. He turned back and looked into the forest. He could see that the wench hook was wrapped around the trunk.

"Wow. A perfect-"

He was interrupted by the car shaking. He looked through the front windshield, but it was too foggy to see through. He walked very slowly towards the side of the front door. The smell was terrible and made his eyes water badly. He had to keep rubbing his eyes on his sleeve. Cody reached his hand slowly towards the handle of the door. He grasped onto the handle and pulled it, and was met with a terrible sight.

Nedry was inside the car. His bottom jaw was completely eaten off and his tongue was hanging down. Half of his scalp was gone, exposing the brain, a chunk taken out of it. He was torn down the middle, his intestines strewn about the floor, his ribcage exposed. Blood was flowing calmly out of the car like a light stream. Some animal was responsible for this terrible mess. A dinosaur? It was certainly possible.

Cody looked a way and bent down to his knees. He was breathing heavily. Nothing was safe anymore. He couldn't even trust himself anymore. He then heard a harsh, chewing sound, like a dog playing with a rope toy. Cody rose up slowly and looked into the car. An animal's tail was rubbing the side window. Cody cocked his head, trying to come up with a conclusion on what it is.

"What the hell is that?", Cody said out loud.

The animal stopped moving. Cody cocked his head again. His eyes then got larger as the animal raised its head. The animal's head was covered by two v-shaped crests. The crests were green with black spots. Fresh blood was surrounding its mouth, pieces of flesh hanging off of its teeth. Cody's mouth opened up a little bit. The animal was making owl-like hoots. It seemed cuter than it really was, but it still was very dangerous. Cody then heard another hoot next to him. He looked to the left of him and saw another one of the dinosaurs. It looked to be as tall as a turkey, with small, sharp claws on it's feet. It had a green body with red spots. It was cocking its head at the sight of Cody. There he was, surrounded by two carnivorous dinosaurs.

"Calm down, boys.", Cody's voice was shaking.

The dinosaur in front of him made a loud hiss as it unleashed its large frills, rattling loudly. Cody felt a wet smack hit his neck. He rubbed it off. His hand was covered in some sort of black slime. He then came to an awful realization. He remembered what the tour announcer had said.

"Spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis. That allows the carnivore to eat at its leisure. This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful, but deadly addition to Jurassic Park."

"Shit.", Cody thought, "That is a Dilophosaur."

He felt the venom on his neck and hands start to tingle and burn. It felt as if he had accidently burnt his body on a working stove. The animal snapped its head again, this time spitting venom closer to his eye, but Cody was able to react fast enough and block it with his hands. The burning was starting to get worse. He needed to get these animals off of his ass, or he would be their next chow. He shoved himself into the Jeep and grabbed the Dilophosaur by its head. He pulled it out of the car and lifted it to his chest. He lunged forward and threw it as hard as he could. The Dilophosaur was just about to spit at him again, but he was able to get it before it had a chance. The two Dilophosaurs tumbled down the waterfall onto the wet ground. Cody was still uncomfortable though, because with their small size, there could be a whole herd of the animals. He needed to start the wench, bring the car down, and then get the hell out of here.

Cody went over to the front of the truck and kicked the machine. Nothing. He kicked it even harder. Nothing. He went inside the car to look for the activator. Nedry's corpse was in the way of the driver's seat though, so he had to get his heavy body out of the way in order to search inside. The seatbelt was eaten through, so he didn't have to crawl all over his corpse. Cody held his breath. Trying not to vomit, he grabbed Nedry's corpse by the ribs and started pulling. The blood on his hands and the body was making it hard to pull with out slipping his hands. He grabbed on and pulled much harder. It seemed he had pulled a little too hard as his hand flew back and hit him on his bandaged nose. He fell on his back on the ground as he held his nose in agony. He thought he had failed to pull him out, but how wrong he was.

As he was on the ground, he felt blood pouring onto his body and saw Nedry's large body fall onto him. Cody was trapped under the corpse, his arms trapped and his legs and head being the only things exposed. The disgusting mass of intestines and organs slushed around on his body. He couldn't get up with the man's heavy body on him. It didn't help that he could hear even more hoots coming from the forest. He had to get the corpse off of him, or he would be the Dilophosaur's next meal. He leaned up with his arms, but wasn't able to move. Nedry's ribs were cushioning into Cody's side which caused a throbbing pain on his skin. Cody took a deep breath and leaned up with all of his might. He then felt his body become free.

Cody slid from the big mass, blood and gut matter covering his raincoat. He heard even more hoots from within the forest and ran to the inside of the Jeep. The chair was soaked in the man's blood. The fabric slushed when Cody put his knees on it. He frantically opened the glove compartment, searching for something of good use. He threw papers all over the place. He couldn't find-

"YES!", Cody yelled out in victory.

Inside of the glove compartment was a wheelgun, six chambers. Cody slid the wheel out and looked at the chambers. All six rounds. Loaded and dangerous. Cody had a shed of confidence now. Finally, a weapon that he can use to defend himself. He gained even more confidence when he heard the hoot of a Dilophosaur. He knew he could take the animal on...

But then he heard another hoot. Then another. And another. He heard them come and come. His confidence came to an all time low. He started to shake again as he turned around...

He was met with a whole herd of hungry Dilophosaurs. There were at least 10 of them. All staring Cody down. Cody was stuck where he was. He had to snap out of it or he would be met with a fate similar to Nedry's. How could he feel better? There were 6 bullets in his gun, and 10 of them. Cody had no choice but to shoot. He raised the gun and pull the trigger, hitting a Dilophosaur in the throat. It immediately went down. Cody then shot at all of the Dilophosaurs around him, injuring only a few and killing one. The rest of the Dilophosaurs ran off, scared of him. This gave Cody a bigger slice of confidence.

After using all of the bullets, Cody ran to the Jeep and leaned on the driver's seat. He felt around the bottom and then look up near the dash. He saw a large, red button. He grabbed the remote and pushed it. The wench activated and the wire started retracting. Once the wire got straight, the car started to shake around, trying to get loose from the log. Cody then felt a searing pain on his right leg and looked behind him. There it was, a Dilophosaurus, biting on his leg. It felt like he was getting hot nails hammered into his leg. He used his left leg and kicked the Dilophosaur's head. The creature didn't even flinch. He kicked it harder. Still no affect. Cody kept kicking and kicking. He felt the grasp get looser, but just when he felt it was over, the Dilophosaur bit harder, causing him to scream in pain and rage. He raised his leg and aimed right at the nose. He kicked the animal with full force, this time causing it to lose its grasp. Just then, the log gave way and the car plummeted down the hill. Cody had pulled his leg in just in time. The car hit the tree with full force.

"Ah, shit! This really hurts.", Cody said, grunting.

Cody looked down to his leg. The animal had bitten down hard, but not hard enough to hit any artery. Apparently, Cody had kicked it so hard that some of its teeth were still stuck in his leg. The pain got only worse from this. He had to get the teeth out of his leg, or he would be at risk of a terrible infection. First though, he needed to get the hell out of there. He sat straight up on the seat and pressed the clutch. He changed the stick option to reverse. He pressed on the pedal, but the car was struggling to move away. It was latched to someth-

"The wench!", Cody said to himself, "I forgot to unlatch the wench!"

Cody opened the car door slowly and tiptoed out. What didn't help was that he could still hear the hoots of the dinosaurs. Ever noise in the jungle was a dinosaur to him now. Even the wind made him feel endangered. He walked to the tree and unlatched the hook from the wire. As he went back to the car, a Dilophosaur pounced him. The animal was hissing as it tried to take a bite out of Cody's head. He held the animal's head away from him, but the dinosaur was pushing its head onto him. He took one hand off and with all of his might, punched the animal in the head. It yelped as it fell onto the ground. The dinosaur kicked and leaned back up onto its feet. Cody jumped back up and ran back to the Jeep. The Dilophosaur was running full force at him, but he closed the door in its face. It ran into the window, making a large spider crack on it.

The Dilophosaur didn't find any use trying to attack Cody anymore. He was too smart and strong for them. It then took a chance to retreat. Cody took a quick sigh of relief. He leaned his head on the steering wheel.

"Thank god. I need to get back to the visitors center.", Cody whispered.

After a quick break, Cody backed out of the jungle and drove away fast, not looking back. All he wanted was to return to the building and get medical attention. He rubbed the dirt off of his face with his sleeve and looked down the road. He could finally get out of there.

As turned down the road towards the visitors center, he noticed a tree blocking the road. It hadn't been there before, and he certainly had never heard a larger dinosaur pass through. He couldn't be too sure. At this point, Cody was frustrated. He didn't want to be stuck in this godforsaken forest.

"WHY CAN'T I GET A FUCKING BREAK!?", yelled Cody, slammed his fist on the car horn, emitting a loud noise.

He then put the car back in reverse and looked to each side of the road, looking for another path. He found a narrow, dirt path heading to the left. Maybe it was a alternate path to the visitors center? He had to take a chance.

"Here goes nothing."

OOO

And that was Chapter 7 of Jurassic Park: Isolation. The M rating is issued for this for a good reason. I wanted to put as much detail as the great Michael Crichton (RIP 1945-2008) would in his glorious death scenes. Maybe it was a little more bloody than what Crichton had wrote, I highly doubt it, but I still wanted to stick close to how Crichton had wrote his book. Next chapter, Cody meets another new dinosaur on his path. Stay tuned for Chapter 8 to see what dinosaur he sees next.


	8. Life's A Bitch, And Then You Work At JP

Life's A Bitch, And Then You End Up In Jurassic Park

Taylor Higgins' Journal: June 11, 1993

I was a normal teenager. Had a lowlife job. Lived a big life. I had friends. And the occasional boyfriends, but they came and went. Just another forgotten page in the history books. The Book of Taylor: Now With More Disaster. Well, disaster was just a Tyrannosaur-sized understatement. It was a catastrophe. Yeah, I know how you are feeling. A big drastic change in storytelling. First with Cody's disaster, and now with mine. Understand the truth though, I hate staying on topic. I just want to move on like the boring, big life I had. The keyword being, "Had". H-A-D. Had.

My school was tasteless. It was real slummy, but still like any school. Lockers down each hall. The groups of infidels talking about the hottest new pages in Playgirl and Playboy magazines. I never wanted to be in a great part of that shit, but I still needed to show off my personal ability. One of my great friends was Melissa. We had known each other since the 4th grade. Being in senior year was the greatest time of my damn life. I would finally move on from school and live my own life.

Anyway, Melissa and I had a great friendship. We hung out whenever we could. One of the most embarrassing times was in 88' when we went to Thanksgiving Night Football, again mentioned earlier. Like I said, not the hat, the smile. My mother always told me I had the greatest smile she had ever seen. I too believed it myself, but with braces, a hell-to-the-no. The family picture would have worked out perfectly if I hadn't needed those godforsaken braces. We had a big conversation about those braces too. It went something like:

"Mother, why didn't you tell me that I needed braces!?"

"Listen, Tayly", my mother always called me Tayly. For some reason, I hated it, "I told you twenty times at the beginning. That's why I couldn't afford the big Thanksgiving dinner we would usually have."

"WHAT! We have those every year! I was so excited for Melissa to come! Now I need to tell her that the whole plan is fossilized coprolite?"

"First of all, what in the hell is coprolite?"

"Fossilized dino dung, duh. I told you I learned a lot in that museum trip last week."

"Yeah, right. Anyway, we decided to do something else. Just as a family."

"Go on."

"Remember those football games Daddy would always watch during dinner?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He decided that we should actually get "up close and personal", in quotations."

"You mean we're..."

"Yeah."

"Really? I don't want to go to a game where some dumbasses keep yelling everywhere you go. Besides I don't even like football."

"What do you mean? When you were a baby you always watched the Super Bowl with Daddy."

"Yeah, well... That was when I was really little. I'm 15 and currently have a great boyfriend and you want me to do Dad things. I'm a young woman and I should be doing what I want."

"That is not how I see it. Until you are 18, you are under my watch!"

"That is so unfair. Like seriously."

"Life's a bitch, and then you die."

That was my mom's big slogan. That is totally like the last words on a suicide note! Anyway, I got the braces. Then I had to figure out what to wear on the day of the ball game. I didn't want to look to geeky, and with braces, that's a whole new level of geekyness.

"Mom!", I always yelled at her from my room when I was in distress or angry. What do you figure? I was 15!

"Yes, dear."

"I don't know what to wear."

"What about what you wear when you are with Melissa?"

"With braces? Ew!", I would usually wear a long, sleeved shirt with a jean vest. I also would sometimes wear a headband. What? Too much? It was the 80s. Sue me.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It looks so geeky, especially with braces."

"You loved that outfit."

"I did, but now I have braces, so it looks embarrassing."

"Do you have anything sportsy like a hat or something? What about that hat I gave you when you were 10? You love that hat."

That was actually one of the only good choices of clothes that she ever chose. I thanked her really hard when I got it. Again, she talked to my dad about it. He would always want us to have at least a few things that were sportsy. My mother was the exception though, since she was not really easy to trap into persuasion. It was a nightmare to go clothes shopping with my dad. He would annoy me with throwing sports clothes into my face. I always acted like I liked it, but really I didn't. The hat though, was an exception. I wore it everywhere from that day on. Boys would always throw compliments on me. At 14, I was with a group of two boys and two girls, one of the girls being me.

"You look nice in that hat Taylor.", his name was Joey. He was a jock. The way jocks at my school were represented were by their hats and jerseys.

"Thanks. I get a compliment about it everyday."

"Come here I want to tell you something."

Joey took me around the corner. He took his hat off, showing off his wavy, short, blonde hair.

"Sometimes in sports, people like to wear their hats two ways, backwards and forwards."

I never liked wearing my hat any other way but forwards. I know I said that I didn't mind, but I did before.

"Yeah and?"

"Maybe you should try something new. Now look at me."

He was pointing his hands at himself. I didn't need him to tell me how nice he looked because I thought he was the cutest thing.

"How do I look now?", he put his hat on forwards.

"You look good, but, what is this abou-"

"Don't ruin it. Now, how about now?", he pulled the hat bac-

Wait a minute...

That is a really awkward point of my life. Why the hell did I add that in? Another question: Why the hell you would want to know about this? I really need to practice. Ugh, now I feel embarrassed. Oh, I see. You want to know about me and Jurassic Park. Let's just pretend you never saw that and let's move on. In fact, let me wrap this up for you:

Full Name: Taylor Dawn Higgins DOB: 3/9/73 Parents: Marianne and Tom Higgins Lifetime Work: Cadet Veterinarian At Jurassic Park

Happy now? Good. Now let's get to the point. How did I get to Jurassic Park you may ask. Well the answer is quite simple really. I was just appointed. My mother knew the chief veterinarian at Jurassic Park from spending work time at the San Diego Zoo. His name was Gerry, with a G. Dr. Gerry Harding. He had a young daughter too that Mom had met. Her name was Jess.

"A great troublemaker.", my mom had said, "Like a monkey from the wild."

I was just about the same as Jess. If I wanted to do something that Mom didn't want me too, it would become a big argument until I got what I wanted. I also would get into a lot of trouble with my teachers because I had a blabbermouth problem. I am fully aware that you probably were the same way as a child. Yes? No? Maybe so?

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, you see I was appointed by some old guy named Ben. I called him Ben Kenobi sometimes. HA. Get it? Yeah, you get it. Anyway, to put aside the awkwardness, my mother's reputation was also another main reason. She was one of the best caretakers in the zoo, aside from Dr. Harding of course. Anyway, I went to college right about the time that I originally was suppose to go to high school. I think this was in 91'. Anyway, my college wasn't very special. So unspecial that I made a checklist of college stereotypes:

Ok Room - Y Bad Food - Y Annoying Teachers - Y Old Warden - Y Drug Dealers - Y Parties Every Night - Y Dorky Roommate - Y

The roommate. My... Fucking... Roommate.

Her name was Kelly. Kelly was uh... very geeky and goddamn sassy. She had glasses that were a little bigger than her face. Her clothes reminded me of the unpopular kids at school. She had pink braces lining her white, clean teeth. Her pigtails were tied into braids. Kelly had one of the most awkward smiles I had ever seen. The braces made the smile more cringy. If eyes could puke, they would. About the sass, that was one of the biggest reason I hated her guts. In fact, I just remembered the first conversation I had with that punk bitch.

"Yo, what's up?", I learned the slang from friends. Cringy? Sorry.

"Hmph."

"What put a thumb up your ass?"

"Nothing. I just expected a person at least a little more presentable."

"You mean that I'm not presentable?"

"No, you look like you came out of the washer and put in a desert for weeks. You smell like a desert too."

"Dammit. Good one. Almost hurt."

"Can you just buzz off and move on with your goody-goody low life? That mouth doesn't do anything but talk."

"Look who the fucks talking."

"Blah-Blah-Blah!", Kelly was starting to piss me off. She was moving her hand like a mouth while saying that.

Anyway, aside from that, I still had a great time. I made good friends and found out later that Kelly had stolen something. She was kicked out not too long after. Thank god. I would've killed the bitch in one hit. I have knocked girls out in one hit before and I was not afraid to take her out. Anyway, new roommate, fun, peace and quiet, end of story.

Anyway, I was getting full A's throughout the first year. I was even the top in animal research, which is another key reason that I was chosen for the park's vet team. At the end of the second semester, my mom drove me home the whole 10 miles.

"How was your first year, hon?", she asked.

"Good. I had a really dumb roommate though."

"Really? What was her name?"

"Kelly Birmingham."

"That name already sounds like goody little two-shoes."

"I know right? She was really sassy too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she used slang to sound cool too."

"Showoff."

"I know right? The girl had problems."

"I'll say. Anyway, I have something important to tell you."

"Did I get my ticket to cheerleading?"

"No, its even better."

"Mom, you know I have always wanted to learn cheer."

"I know, but this one gives you money. You can buy your own food and clothes, even pay the rent."

"Your treating me like I'm 25."

"Still though. Anyway, remember that older man that came over to the zoo a year ago?"

"Yeah."

"He took the time to come to the college to find out how good you are working."

"What about it?"

"He thinks that you are eligible for a job at the new park."

"You mean the San-

"At Jurassic Park."

Jurassic Park. Never heard that name before. Well, there are hundreds of zoos in America so it could be one of those.

"Jurassic Park. I want San Diego though."

"Well, this one is a little different."

"What is so interesting about this "Jurassic Park"?"

"Dinosaurs."

My heart went all the way up the my throat.

"You mean?"

"Yes. You will be working with creatures that haven't walked this Earth for sixty-five million years."

I could not be any more excited. It was hard to believe at first, but with the seriousness in Mom's voice, I knew it was real. I agreed to it, hoping to get a good job. I had low expectations, but it worked out.

It has now been a month since I arrived. Many new dinosaurs have come and went. And just today, I met Cody. A great man.

OOO

And that was chapter 8 of Jurassic Park: Isolation. This chapter took a different path than the others. I wanted to somehow bridge the gap between the action. I decided to go with a short, little journal entry from Cody's lover. Some of you may like this, some of you may not. That is why I need your feedback. Our next chapter will start off where the last chapter ended. Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for chapter 9. 


	9. Prehistoric Prowler

Prehistoric Prowler

Cody had been driving down the path for five minutes then. He hadn't seen any other forks in the road. He must have gotten lost. He had to look for a way back to the visitors center. Hopefully Hammond would still be there. He had to be there anyway to await Cody's arrival.

The low hanging branches and plants obscured Cody's vision through the window. Some of the branches were tearing into the soft roof of the Jeep. He was too focused on the branches not hitting his face that when he was put in a fork on the road, he didn't take the time to take into consideration that the way to the visitors center was the right and instead turned to the left. He didn't notice too soon before it was too late to turn back.

"Damn brain! Too much distraction. Oh well, I'll just find another way."

It may have seemed that Cody could have just turned around and look for the path, but there were at least 5 other forks that looked very similar to the one that he had just left. Another thing to mention was that the sudden halt of the rain gave the dirt enough time to slowly soak up water, not to mention that the slushy dirt started to erase any trace of tire track. There was no choice for Cody other than to find another way.

Cody went down the never ending road, nothing on each side. That is until he came across another fork in the road. He looked to the left and right, unsure of where to go or where he was. His brain was yelling at him to turn to the left, but he had to be sure. If nothing was on the right, then he would turn around and go back the other way. He made a quick decision and went down the right. Going to the right was getting him on the right track because he could see one of those signs. The sign had the Triceratops enclosure to the right and the Visitors Center to the left. He turned to the left.

As he drove down the road, he could see that he was following the Jungle Explorer route. He figured he could follow the route all the way to the visitors center. In one part of his mind he was encouraged, but on one part, he was paranoid. He had to pass a good amount of dinosaur paddocks on the way down. He didn't like the feeling of driving down the dark road, not being able to see anything past the dull headlights on Nedry's jeep. He still had a hard time trying to get that picture out of his head. Cody could still see Nedry's mangled body in his mind. It went through his mind like a slideshow of photographs. He had to keep himself from going insane.

Looking down the road, he started to slow down. He could see a hump laying on the road. It was hard to make out, but he could still notice it enough to dodge it, although he wasn't sure. As he came closer to the hump, he could make out the features of the hump. It was brown, with peddle-sized bumps all over its body. He could make out spikes coming out of its large crown. He realized that he was looking at the back of a large Triceratops. He stopped the car and stared at the creature. He could see that it was lying in a pool of blood as big as itself. He figured that the animal was dead.

"Oh, god. This just keeps getting worse and worse. Pull it together, Cody!", he demanded for himself.

Cody slowly stepped out of the car. When he stepped on his right leg, he could feel it hurt from the injuries. He looked down at it. The wound was dirty and had streaks of red blood.

"Shit! I need to patch this thing up before it gets infected!"

As he turned to get back into the car when he heard a loud moan. It could have just been the Triceratops, but it was dead. It couldn't be breathing when it has just lost this much blood. It was dead too. Cody saw the long grass beside the road moving. He could also make out the silhouette of a large animal. Maybe it was one of the Velociraptors, but he had over heard that the raptor paddocks were still on according to Nedry's computer. There had to be a different answer. Cody grabbed the revolver from his pocket and reloaded it. He cocked the hammer back and pointed the gun into the brush. He saw the silhouette better as it reached the road. It was huge. At the least, it was 10 feet tall. It had a dark, brown skin that was smoother then the carcass. Cody adjusted his eyes.

"Looks too small to be a T-Rex.", Cody said to himself.

Cody didn't want to be too near the animal as it was biting and tugging the large, yellow intestines of the dead Triceratops. He got into the car and closed the door beside him. Surprisingly, the dinosaur didn't look up from where it was and kept tugging at the intestines. It was only when Cody moved the car forward that it looked up at him. He halted the car as soon as it caught eyes on him. He was closer to the animal, so much so that he could see the eyes and teeth, which were not visible before. The iris didn't even have color. It was just a deep shade of black. It was like staring into a long void, except the irises were so small that you couldn't see if anybody was dead or alive. The whites around the irises weren't even white. It was more of a mustard yellow, red veins spread out like permanent lightning strikes. It's teeth were sharp and banana-shaped. Cody then realized he was looking into the face of a juvenile Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"I need to get the fuck out of here!", he yelled outloud.

Cody slammed his feet onto the accelerator and drove past the body. He was getting farther from the carcass as he began to realize that the creature was not following him. He stopped and looked back. The Rex was still staring at him. It hadn't moved an inch since he had drove. Just then, the animal walked behind the dead animal and bit down on its tail. It pulled on the carcass and dragged it fast into the brush, never to be seen again. Cody knew though that he would see the juvenile again, but he didn't want to think about it.

Cody gave a deep sigh of relief and pressed back onto the accelerator, this time going at a slower pace then before. At the time, he was very paranoid. Every noise in the jungle would make him jump and it didn't help that the power was out. The rain calmed down though, so all there was was the sound of jungle ambiance and rumbling from the Jeep engine.

Cody could see a tunnel in the distance. He stopped right at it. He had to clear his senses.

"I should be getting closer. Just a few more minutes and I can meet up with Hammond and relax.", Cody sighed, "I hate being alone."

He took a deep breath and drove through the tunnel. The minute he left the tunnel, his stomach dropped all of the way down to his legs. To the right of the road, was a row of electric fence that was completely torn through. A herbivore wouldn't do this. On the right was also a lone car. It was one of the tour vehicles that the endorsement team rode in. One of the doors was wide open.

"Oh, no.", Cody said.

Pieces of twisted metal and shattered glass were spread all over the road. It must have been the other car.

"Fuck! I need to check for survivors!"

Cody came out of the car. The minute he stepped out though, he collapsed to the ground. The injury from the Dilo had gotten worse. He looked over to the other Ford Explorer. There must have been a medkit in there. Cody crawled himself under the Jeep. When he pulled himself out, he placed his hand down to pull him, but his hand went into a hole. He painfully stood up and looked down at the hole he put his hand in. It didn't even look like a hole. It looked more like a large footprint.

"What paddock is this?", Cody said to himself. He hadn't looked at the sign to find out what the dinosaur was because he was too focused on the paddock.

He jumped on one of his legs over to the Explorer. Once he got to the back door, he pulled the lever to open it. The door swung open and he dragged himself inside. Brochures were spread out all over the car. He looked to the front seat and saw that the passenger door was open too. Somebody was trying to be a hero, or maybe was running away. He saw a box open in the trunk. He peaked over the backseat and found a box filled with flares, two of them gone. Maybe it was for searching, or luring something away. He put his hand into the trunk and moved his hand around blindly.

"There has to be some sort of medical kit back her-", he felt something hard, "Yes!"

He pulled up a box that had a red cross on the cover. He opened it like a child on Christmas Day. He was about to rub neosporin when he saw the teeth that had broken off into his leg.

"Dammit! I should have known!"

Cody put the neosporin into his pocket and looked through the medkit. Usually, for things stuck in a person's skin, a kind of pliers would be used to pull it out. In this case, there wasn't anything inside of the sort inside the medkit. Cody took one last look before slamming the medkit down on the seat next to him.

"I guess I have to do it the old-fashioned way."

He looked at his fingers. He looked at the dry blood all over his hand. He had already touched the disgusting mess of Nedry's corpse, so he was not ready to get even more blood on his hands. There was a possibility of getting a disease from the waste of his corpse. Cody knew though that if he didn't get the pieces of teeth in his leg out that he would be at risk of a terrible infection, maybe even gangrene. He was not going to let bloody, venomous Dilophosaur teeth worry him.

"Well, here goes nothing."

Cody brought his index finger and thumb beside each side of one of the teeth. He was panting hard, not wanting to feel anymore pain. He took a deep breath and grabbed onto the tooth. He started pulling on the tooth. The pain was intense, so intense that his eyes were starting to water. He made a loud yelp in pain as he slowly pulled the tooth out of the wound. He made another yelp as the tooth let go and yanked out.

OOO

Cody had placed all of the teeth he had pulled out into the medkit. Nobody would use the car anyway, so it wouldn't be very disgusting. He grabbed the neosporin and put a great big glob of the white substance in his hand. He rubbed his hand all over his wounded leg and rubbed it all in. He grabbed the rolled bandage and placed the bandage on his leg. He rolled the bandage on his leg. After placing the bandage on his leg, he tried to stand on his leg. The pain was less intense, so he was able to walk it off. He had a limp though, but was still able to walk fast. His nose was still bandage from hitting his own face. He still wasn't comfortable with taking it off.

Since the rain was gone, Cody threw off his raincoat and cap. He was about to head into the Jeep when he noticed something on the other side. He looked closer and saw a large pile of wood, bamboo, and thatch. He walked around the Jeep and saw that it was the remnants of a building.

"Did a din-", Cody said to himself, "No. It was just the wind. It wasn't a dinosaur. But how did the juvenile Rex get out?"

On the pile was a toilet that was knocked over onto its back. Cody saw a broken door on the ground and picked up the piece of torn-up wood. On the broken door was the sign for restrooms.

"Looks like he didn't have time to shit his pants."

The pipes from the toilet weren't leaking, which was odd. There was a foul smell coming from around the pile, but not the pipes. It smelled like a combination of rotten milk and skunk spray. Cody nearly vomited from the terrible smell.

"Jesus, this guy's bowel must have been full.", said Cody, coughing.

He went to inspect the pile more. When he turned to his right though, he had to look away immediately to avoid projectile vomiting. To the side, was the bottom half of somebody's body. Intestines were strewn about everywhere. That must have been the reason for the foul smell. He walked closer to the body and noticed a tag stuck to his pants. On the tag, it had somebody's name on it.

"Gennaro!"

The tag belonged to Donald Gennaro, the blood-sucking lawyer. Now it was very clear that the storm did not kill him. Cody was now building a great amount of anxiety. He started walking slowly backwards away from the pile of rubble.

He then heard a loud booming noise...

"What the?"

The booms were repeating themselves in a single pattern, each step getting louder. It could have been just the thunder, but with the broken fence and the remains of Gennaro, it was definitely a dinosaur. Cody started limping fastly away, when he saw the branches high in the trees start to shake and break off. He was in great danger.

By the time he got to the Jeep, the trees on the side of the road fell into the road. By that time, it was too late to start the car and drive out of there, so he did the best thing he could at the time. He hid behind the passenger door of the Jeep. Over his panting, he heard the loud growl of an animal. He pulled himself up and looked over the hood of the car, and that's when he saw it...

"Quiet, all of you!", he remembered Muldoon had said, "They are approaching the Tyrannosaur Paddock."

He realized that he was staring at the king of all dinosaurs. The monster that destroys the living. The bringer of death and terror. The tyrant lizard. Tyrannosaurus Rex.

'Tyrannosaurus Rex. One of the later carnivores of the Mesozoic Era. This animal is able to bite through a metal car door with one heavy bite. Despite being one of the smaller theropods, it still could have the potential to cause the extinction of an entire ecosystem, if left unmatched.', he felt as if all of the things he had learned from his teacher were flooding back to him, and it could lead to his survival.

Just then, his thinking was interrupted by the loud, deafening roar of the Rex. It was so loud that he had to quickly cover his ears in order to stop them from blowing. The roar was a combination of a low bellowing and a high-pitched shriek. Some of its other roars were deep and bellowing. Each one was deafening loud and couldn't be heard without earmuffs.

The Tyrannosaur then turned its head quickly in Cody's direction. He was able to duck behind the car in time though. From everything he learned about the Rex, he knew he had to keep quiet in order to keep himself from being noticed. The Rex was starting to nudge the Jeep though, which made it hard to keep still. As he hid behind the Jeep, he could feel hot breath on his head. He looked very slowly above him. The Tyrannosaur was now pointing its head down towards him, sniffing around to see if he was there. At this point, there was no doubt about it at all that he was seen by the creature, and now about to feel its bite force.

But it didn't move. It kept cocking its head like a curious dog. Cody came to the great realization.

"It can't see me. Maybe if I keep still and don't move, it will take its attention off me and give me enough time to get into the Jeep."

The problem was that he couldn't risk being heard or seen by the creature, so it wouldn't be easy to try and start the vehicle without being heard or seen. The best thing he could think of was to hide in the deactivated Explorer vehicle. After the Rex would leave, he could look for survivors and make an escape all the way back to the visitors center. The key thing he needed to do was stay still when the Rex was near.

The Rex got tired of looking for him and started searching around the area. Cody took this chance to escape. He crawled on his body to the open door of the Explorer. Before he did, he looked back. The Rex was sniffing around the pile of wood and thatch. The animal managed to eat the rest of the lawyer's body. That was the perfect chance to hide in the car.

He jumped into the Explorer, happy to esca-

RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

He looked back...

He was met with the mustard-yellow eyes of the dinosaur, staring him down. Cody was afraid that if he looked away, the Rex would jump at him and drag him into his mouth. The intimidating stare of the Rex kept him still. He couldn't look away, he couldn't look at its skin. He just was too focused on its demonic eyes. The Rex then started back on sniffing through the rubble.

"Phew. That was close.", Cody said to himself.

Cody pulled his legs into the car. He took one last look before closing the door. The Rex was still sniffing through the rubble, probably trying to find more lawyer to feast upon. It wouldn't be too lucky though.

With one swift pull, Cody slammed the door shu-

"Dammit! I should have closed it slowly!"

Cody had slammed the car door too hard. It was either from his stupidity or from his adrenaline. All he knew was that the Rex would be onto him now, and it was. The minute he slammed the door, the Rex rolled its head and roared the same combinated roar. Cody sat in the chair as still as a scarecrow. He took a quick look to the left and saw the Rex kicked its feet. The foot collided with the Jeep and sent it onto its side, pieces of metal and glass flying in every direction. The Rex stepped over to the Explorer until its nostrils were near to pressing on the window. Cody could hear the growls even from inside the fortified vehicle.

The Rex was inspecting the vehicle, looking for any signs of human life inside. Since it couldn't see him, it would be no use. Cody still was unsafe with the creature at a close proximity. He felt safe, but still threatened. Unless he didn't move, it wouldn't see him.

The Rex started to become inpatient and started slamming its nose against the driver door. Some of the hits almost flipped the car upside down, but it wasn't enough power. It might have been toying with Cody, trying to get him to move. The Rex started roaring in anger and hit the vehicle hard. The hit made him fly against the passenger window. The impact of his head bashed the glass. The minute he hit the glass, Cody was having a hard time seeing what hit him.

It took a while before he could get his whits back. The blow to the head caused blood to run down his head, but he didn't care. He just needed to wait for a time to escape. The Jeep was a no go, so the only thing he could do is hopefully power the tour vehicle back up. It would be risky, but he had no other choice.

The Rex lost interest in the Explorer, as there was no other reason to keep looking. It started to sniff around the wreckage of the Wrangler. Cody knew that that vehicle was a lost cause. He now needed to start the Explorer.

Cody looked around the steering wheel for a loose plate. This would probably give him the the advantage to hotwire the car. He then felt a loose crevace and pulled on it. With one pull, the plate pulled off and a set of wires hung out. Cody let out a quiet cry of victory and pulled two of the wires apart. He tapped the ends of them together, creating small electrical sparks. The Explorer's lights immediately went bright and the engine started with a loud rev.

"Shit! That's too loud!", Cody whispered. What didn't help was that the tour announcer's voice was talking through the intercom.

"Next up on our tour is the Tyrannosaurus Rex, the largest and most powerful animal to ever walk the Earth."

Cody remembered to put his seatbelt on to prevent himself from being slammed against the front window. He knew that the Rex would attack him, so he had to keep himself safe. The Tyrannosaur roared again as it came after the vehicle. What didn't help was that the vehicle was only moving 15-20 mph. He never be able to escape it. Cody looked back and saw the Rex biting at the car, trying to get a hold of it. He looked back forward and saw that he was heading for a tunnel. He just needed to get to the tunnel and run to the maintenance door inside and wait out the attack. Before he could leave, he felt the back end of the car start to lift up. He knew it because he saw the front of the car start to lean down. Before he could disconnect himself from the seat, the Rex flipped its head up and the car flipped over upside down.

Cody could see the feet of Tyrannosaur through the broken glass. He didn't dare move, even if he was hanging upside down in the car. He pressed his hands against the roof of the car and followed the Rex's feet with his head. Cody looked down towards the roof. Things were scattered everywhere. Mats were hanging from the floor. Brochures were scattered all over the roof. The middle console had opened and spilled all of the stuff that was inside all over the roof. The medkit supplies were scattered everywhere, so he had to be careful not to stab himself with a syringe. The seatbelt was holding him in place, so it was hard to reach his hand sometimes.

Cody felt the car flip back up. All the clutter on the roof fell back to the floor. Cody looked up and saw the Rex looking down at him. The car wouldn't move anymore, as it was disconnected from the electrical track. The window on the roof hadn't caved in, but some of it was pushed in. The Rex helped fix that as it opened its mouth and slammed its head into the window. At that point, Cody had unbuckled himself from the seat. Cody screamed in terror as the Rex was angrily searching the vehicle.

"Get away from me!"

The Rex tore out the front seat of the vehicle and the airbag inflated. The Rex then knocked the driver door off of its hinges. Cody was holding onto the wheel for dear life. The vehicle was flipped over upside down once again and it started tearing at the belly of the SUV. Looking out the side window, pieces of pipe flew all over the road and wire was hanging off the side of the car. One of the wheels was hanging off the side of the truck. Cody was still hanging onto the steering wheel and the anchored bar of the front seats which were just torn off. Cody then felt the truck start to lift. His feet hung down as he saw the body of the dinosaur rise. He could feel the skin of the animal. It was the Rex's jaw. It was biting into the vehicle and lifting it up. Cody held on for dear life as the Rex started walking towards the side of the paddock. Cody looked down and saw the ground moving before it ended in a cliff. The branches of the tree below were nearly gone of hanging by a thread. Cody looked to the side and saw that the paddock was half ground level and half cliff.

"Oh shit.", Cody said to himself.

The Rex let go of the vehicle and it fell through the trees. Cody lost hold of the steering wheel and fell next to the car through the trees. The branches broke with every fall. Cody desperately was trying to find a branch to hold onto, but they kept breaking with every hit. His body would have blown apart if he hadn't landed in a row of bushes below. The same could not be said for the car as it slammed on the ground, smashing into pieces on impact. The engine caught fire and the flames spread throughout the vehicle, but hadn't exploded. Cody rolled himself out of the bushes and rolled onto his back, looking up at the hole made by the tumble he had with the car. He could hear the deep roar of the Rex in the distance. Before he blacked out, he turned his head to the right and saw a bunker. That would be his next place to go for.

OOO

That was chapter 9 of Jurassic Park: Isolation! A very suspenseful chapter in my opinion and goes back to the one million times I have watched Jurassic Park. The scene that I wrote where the Rex torn out the seat of the car when the airbag inflated, I got that from The Lost World, where the Rexes tear apart the car that Eddie Carr is in. I know a great majority of you have seen The Lost World: Jurassic Park, but just incase, I just wanted to point that out. Next chapter will take place in the maintenance tunnels where Cody will meet a few over carnivorous animals on the way. Until then, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for chapter 10, Maintenance Tunnels.


	10. Maintenance Tunnels

Maintenance Tunnels

"Cody!", a voice called to him.

Cody found himself in a room of darkness with a single light above him. There was a single mirror in front of him. It was him, but he wasn't the same age as he was. He looked to be 11-12 years old. He could tell by his greased hair, flannel shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. It was odd that he was this young when he was out of college. It had to have been a dream.

"Cody!", he heard the voice again.

The voice sounded female and was the only noise outside of the flickering light above him. He didn't feel safe running into the dark, not knowing what was in there, but he still was worried for the girl who was out there. Friend or foe, he was curious enough that he was going to find out. He took a deep breath and darted into the darkness. Every few seconds he would turn to look behind him. As he was running, he could see the light getting farther and farther away. He could hear the voice getting closer, but whenever it became ear-piercingly loud, it would be farther than before. He began to grow bored of running, as he was not finding anything. He looked back again and saw that the set that was there before was just a single light like the one at the end of a tunnel.

"Cody!", The voice yelled again, "Come over here!"

Cody looked around the darkness. He was surrounded by it. He didn't know where to go. He decided then and there to stop running and start walking. He hadn't walked ten seconds before he tripped down a slope. He kept rolling and flipping for what felt like an hour before he came to a stop on his stomach. He felt his head with his hand and brought it back down. His hand was wet and dark with crimson, red blood. He had cut his head from the fall. He rolled onto his back and looked up. The feeling of pain was now the feeling of confusion as he was looking at the ceiling of some room.

"Huh?", he let out the first noise he had made throughout this experience.

He quickly stood back up despite the pain in his leg.

"Cody!", the voice quickly whispered. Cody looked at the end of the room.

The room really wasn't a room at all. It was a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a single grandfather clock, ticking very slowly. There was a chandelier at the end of the hallway, but there was not light coming from it.

"I can feel you are here.", the voice said, "Please let me know you are here."

"Uhh...", Cody tried to speak, "I a-a-am here."

Over the ticking of the grandfather clock, he could hear the creaking of an old wooden door. Cody could faintly see the wood swinging into view. When he squinted his eyes even farther, he could see the outline of a figure walking into view. He could make out long hair which was very smooth. The figure then faced down the hall and started walking slowly towards him. As it got closer, he could tell that it was a girl, a little girl,  
probably the same age as him. She had long, brown hair and was wearing an old dress, like a Victorian dress. Somehow, Cody knew that it was Taylor, and it looked like she was crying.

"Taylor?"

"Yes, Cody. It's me."

"Are you ok?"

"No questions. I don't have time to tell you this, but it's after me.", her crying went away as she started repeating the words, "It's after me."

Cody came closer and was looking her straight in the eyes. She wasn't paying attention to him though, as she was looking off into space. He ran over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"It's me."

She smiled. It wasn't an evil smile. It was just a normal everyday smile. Like the one Cody had seen when he first met her. He smiled too as he put his hands around her. He buried his face into her shoulders. After not even 10 seconds of hugging, he felt a sharp, searing pain in his belly. He looked up immediately, eyes wide open. He looked down and saw a sharp blade had been shoved her. The blade was able to pierce his skin as well. The blade pulled out immediately as they both fell to the ground. Cody was holding his stomach and Taylor was too. They were both struggling to breath right, but the blade had punctured their organs. Cody could feel the blood coming up his throat. Taylor was already spitting out blood. Just then, a large snout came down and wrapped itself over her face. It then started to lift the lifeless body of Taylor up by the head. Cody then realize he was looking at the juvenile Tyrannosaur with a bladed tail. Its eyes were glowing a fire like orange, burning their gaze. The Rex twisted its head and pulled her head off, blood squirting everywhere. The dinosaur swallowed it whole, not even taking a bite of it. Cody looked at the Rex as it jumped onto to him.

"AHHHHH!", Cody screamed as he sat up quickly and backed himself towards a tree.

Cody check his surrounding to make sure he wasn't in the dream anymore. Thankfully, he wasn't. To make sure, he felt his stomach where the Rex had punctured him through. He felt wet on his stomach area. He frantically brought his hand up.

"Just mud.", he said to himself, "All of this surviving must be making m-"

A loud beeping sound made him jump out of his skin. He looked up towards the paddock and saw the fence lights blinking. Power! It must be rebooting. It would be easier to trek through the jungle now. But then he remembered the thing he saw before he blacked out. He looked into the jungle and saw the maintenance shed. There must be something important in there. He got up and started limping towards the bunker.

Once he came to the bunker, he turned around.

"Now I have to decide.", Cody turned to the cliff, "Should I climb up to the top?", he turned back to the bunker, "Or dive into the great unknown?"

Thoughts were running quickly through his head. Climbing to the top of the paddock wasn't a good idea. The advantage was that he would be able to walk back to the visitors center, but the disadvantage would be that he could run into the Tyrannosaur again. Another disadvantage was that the power was rebooting, so if he climbed the wires, he would be at risk of getting electrocuted. A better idea would be to go into the bunker, but he was at risk of running into a smaller dinosaur. It would definitely be better than running into a T-Rex.

"Well, it would be safer to move underground than exposing myself."

Cody put his hand on the door handle and pulled it open slowly. In the bunker, there was a long staircase that lead to a dimly-lit hallway that went left to right. There was a stand-up shelf with boxes and other maintenance equipment piled on it. Cody was unsure, but he needed to brave through it.

"Here goes nothing.", Cody said as he started walking down the stairs.

Cody walked down the stairs. Each step rang out like sharp bell rings. There had to be at least 30 steps. It was going to kill Cody's legs, but he would be able to make it. His legs were already starting grow sore. Blood was soaking through the cloth, but had dried by then.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was enveloped in a darker atmosphere. The way the hallway looked kind of like the hallway it did in his dream, except that there was no grandfather clock and the hallway curved once it reached the end.

This hallway was part of the maintenance area. On the other side of the hallway was a gigantic tunnel which was used for animal and food transport. The tunnels contained much larger equipment then the smaller hallways. Forklifts reigned supreme in maintenance work, mostly used to transport food. When not transporting food, they are mostly used for transporting crates of equipment. The tunnels were big enough to fit a full grown Stegosaurus, but nothing bigger. Bigger animals were transported by Chinook transport choppers.

Cody continued down the small hallway. Above him were platforms that were able to be crawled and stood on. It would be an adequate hiding spot, but if an animal were to look up, he would most likely be seen. Some of the rooms connected to the hallway were filled with lockers, which could be hidden in and behind.

He had been walking for a while now, and hasn't seen any vents or signs to point to locations. Just then, he had reached a dead end. He looked to the right and saw a door with a sign above that read, "Maintenance Tunnels"

"Alright, now lead thy to thou safe point please.", Cody jokingly said.

The minute Cody opened the door, light poured in like water. It was so bright that he had to cover his eyes just to make sure he didn't go blind. Once his eyes adjusted, he looked into the room ahead. The tunnel was the same height as the hallway he was in, only it was much wider. Along the walls were crates and shelves, and maybe the occasional forklift. Behind Cody was a dead end exactly where the hallway before ended. On the wall was a giant cage with straw at the bottom. There was a sticker attached above the lock of the cage:

TRI 009

KEEP FED REGULARLY UNTIL PLACEMENT

TRANSPORT WITH CAUTION

DON'T TOUCH IF NOT AUTHORIZED

Laura, that means you!

"Laura? Who is Laura?"

OOO

1991

"I want this specimen taken to my lab!"

At this point, Dr. Sorkin was forced to work on the field. She had initially been chosen as chief geneticist. At the time, she had given the idea to make the dinosaurs' genetic code pure. Hammond simply denied that request.

"This will make un-needed work.", he had said, "Time is grand and it is much needed. Work like this will waste valuable time."

Arguments would ensue for two years. Whenever Hammond would make comments, Laura would always come up with a different statement. This would make Hammond physically and emotionally annoyed because he didn't want Dr. Sorkin to invade his business. It was Dr. Wu's opportunity and Laura was taking advantage of it. Most of the reason was because she felt that since she was older that she had more common sense than Wu, but that was her own point of view.

"Laura, we shouldn't be down here!", her assistant said. Her assistant was named David Banks. He was a young scientist who had just been hired as a genticist. He was a mannered man for his age and mostly kept to himself. He enjoyed being with Laura, but sometimes didn't feel right with her decisions. He agreed with how Laura felt about the lysine contingency, but he still believed in the rules. Dr. Sorkin sometimes made fun of him for being too cute.

"Calm yourself down! If Hammond finds out, take this wrench and bash his head in."

"I ain't going to do that!"

"I'm just joking alright? Just because he pisses me off doesn't mean that I want to kill him."

"Right."

"Come on! Come on! What's holding you up?"

She was signaling for a forklift to pick up the juvenile Triceratops. She was apparently taking the creature to her lab near a more isolated part of the island, free of human interference. She had been given this part of the island after she had performed illegal operations without Hammond's consent. She had been doing these procedures in secret for the past five months, and not once did she want this to go slow. If Hammond found out, she could possibly be taken to court and put in prison.

She was starting to grow anxious as she knew that Hammond would sometimes go down to the maintenance tunnels to greet workers. She had secretly traveled to the visitors center and went into Hammond's office. Laura couldn't find any schedule for his visits, which meant he must do it whenever he wants, greet or not.

"What in the hell is the meaning of this?", a loud, angry voice echoed through the hallway. Laura closed her eyes and turned around slowly. She opened her eyes to see an angered John Hammond, holding his cane between his arm and body.

"I uh... wel-", Dr. Sorkin was struggling on words.

"I told you not to go anywhere near my animals!", Hammond slammed his cane on the cage, "Especially sick ones!"

"I j-just wanted t-"

"Don't worry Hammond.", her assistant put his arm around John, walking him away from the cage.

"Don't worry? I told her not to go near the animals. What were you doing down here anyway?", Hammond asked. There was a big moment of silence of David was trying to figure out an excuse.

"Uh... we need to..."

"Well?", Hammond said.

"Uh... we needed to FEED it! That's right, FEED it! You see, the animal looked like it was hungry. It even had hunger breath, so we didn't want to see the animal suffer anymore. Don't worry. We always leave the Jurassic Park science to Dr. Wu. We haven't intervened in the least. I promise you by my heart that we didn't."

"What about those embryos that Dr. Sorkin stole from the cold storage?"

"That was her choice. I couldn't talk her out of it. I think you should know by now that she isn't easy to argue with. What she says, goes.", David shrugged his shoulders on the last word.

"Come on David! She isn't that hard to-"

"Yes she is. I can't tell her anything and to no offense, neither can you."

"We'll see about that."

David tried to say something else, but Hammond walked away before he could make a noise. He looked over to Laura and shook his head as if to say, "I tried. Don't blame me."

"Laura. I think y-"

"What I think you should do is not interrupt my work and my contribution."

"Listen woman, we have authority here and we keep trying to do the difficult things, but you keep fucking me over like you did to Atherton."

"My contribution is not any of yours or Atherton's business. What I do is private anyway, so it doesn't mess with your animals or your precious what-you-call work."

"It's not work Laura! Its animal care and business! What you call work is competitors fucking themselves over for the benefit of profit! Enormous profit!"

"Might I remind you that you already have at least 10 companies trying to copy your original work?"

"That doesn't matter right now! If we can get those people to help us with our work with their new innovations, then what are the fucking odds?"

"Goddammit John! These people don't want to help you, they want to fuck you over! Haven't you realized that?"

Hammond fell silent and twirled his cane.

"Why have I been so blind?"

Laura started to get confident as she felt that John was finally understanding what mistakes he had made. He would finally underst-

"I should have fired you when I had the chance."

Laura fell as silent as Hammond was. There he was, finally about to say something reasonable, only to come out with something hateful and unneeded. The question was... How could she be so blind? How could she expect anything reasonable being said by John Hammond, the one who cared more about Jurassic Park then anything?

"You don't have to worry about seeing me."

OOO

Cody turned away from the metal cage and started walking down the hallway. Pipes lined the sides and the ceiling of the tunnels. The lights were on as well. That loud alarm must have meant that the power was rebooted, but who did it? That was the big question for Cody.

He continued walking down the large hallway, feeling more paranoid with each step. It was mostly silent inside the tunnels except for the sound of electricity running through the wires above. Feeling paranoid was as scary as the encounter with the Rex. That would be a dumb thing to compare against, but think of it. The Rex encounter could end whenever the animal thought it could, but paranoia is never ending. The Rex feeds off of fear, but paranoia builds off of it. The tension builds slower every step of the way with paranoia, while the Rex attack just builds faster each second. To paranoia, endangerment is just a Halloween haunted house.

Above him was a large ventilation shaft with a large steel coating. The tunnels would get very humid if there wasn't any air running through. Before the shafts were installed, workers would have to work in at least 100 degree heat down in the tunnels. Most of the workers were Hispanic and old. The workers could be as old as 60 and be as young as 15. John Hammond had been precise about the treatment of minority workers. He didn't accept any kind of social prejudice. He promised that if masters ever put down or harm the workers, Muldoon or anybody in the main line of security had the right to press charges. That didn't mean that the masters didn't care. They would make them work for hours without water in their canteens. Whenever one would ask, they would be berated or even punished. This problem was so common that the security team pressed charges on at least 10 masters a day. Hammond finally had had enough of it and asked to fund the building of a ventilation shaft that ran through the tunnels. A few of the masters weren't happy with this decision because it involved "unneeded" work. They also felt that he was being too kind to the workers and giving them too much. They also felt that it made the workers stronger. Hammond didn't listen to any of these complaints as he had to worry more about getting dinosaur shipments from Isla Sorna.

Cody felt that he could hear moving inside of the vents, although he was too unsure of anything at that point. He tried to walk as quietly as possible, just in case he would need to hide. As he got to a turn he heard a chirping noise. Cody turned in every direction frantically, trying to find a good place to hide. Near him was a box of crates stacked on top of each other. He ran right over and curled into a ball. He listened very closely. The chirping turned into tiny cute squeals, like that of mice. If it was just a mouse, then he would just start continuing to move. As he removed his hands from his face, a little creature jumped from the crate.

"Just a stupid mouse."

The mouse was eating a small crumb, probably from a piece of bread. What was funny though, was that the chirping continued. If the mouse was just making that squeal, then what was making the chirping noise? Cody stayed behind the crate as the mouse was cocking its head, searching him. Cody felt that the little creature was toying with him, maybe it was interested in him. He was about to bring out his hand and grab it, but before he could, a leg came down and stepped on the mouse's tail. The mouse was struggling to wiggle free, but the animal pinned it there. The creature then let go of the mouse and jumped on it, tearing at its body. Cody watched as the lizard started tugging on the creature's intestines. The mouse's legs were moving fast through the air, before they started to slow down. When the creature saw that the mouse was still moving, it bit onto its head and twisted it, causing a snapping sound that sounded like snapping a twig in half.

"What the fuck is that thing?", Cody said to himself.

The lizard brought its head up and looked at Cody, examining him. The creature had blood all over its mouth. What struck as odd though, was that the creature looked smaller than any of the other dinosaurs at the park. This one was at least a foot tall. The creature was bipedal like all the others and had small teeth lining its mouth. it was a dark green color with brown eyes that blinked left to right. All that Cody knew about it though was that it was very dangerous, and currently hungry. The thing is though, there was only one, so if this thing tried to attack Cody, he could just throw it off of him. Cody realized though, that the Komodo dragon couldn't take out a prey its size...

Without a group.

Cody began to hear more chirping noises. There were at least one hundred of these little things and were about to attack him. He had already seen what the Tyrannosaurus Rex could do, but he couldn't guess what a hundred of those little things could do.

"How many of you are there?!"

He then saw more of the little animals start to join up with the lone dinosaur. Cody stood up quickly and backed himself against the wall. Cody looked around until he noticed the crates that he had hid behind. With a stride of confidence, Cody pushed the top box off of the pile. The box landed on the floor, crushing a few of the little dinosaurs. It didn't cause the creatures to retreat though.

"I gotta make a run for it!", Cody thought.

Before he could sprint, the dinosaurs started to jump onto him. Cody was stepping backwards quickly away from the little dinosaurs. He flapped his hands at the creatures, but they kept jumping on him. He]  
finally lost balance and fell backwards. He laid on his back as the creatures kept jumping onto him. He was grabbing at the little creatures and throwing them away. They kept jumping at him though. He could feel blood all over his face. His face was all cut up by the teeth of the creatures. He had been laying there, letting these animals tear his skin. He had to get out of there before they killed him. He started grabbing at the creatures and throwing them at the wall. Even though he threw them, they still kept climbing on.

"Get the fuck off me!", yelled Cody.

With all of his might, he jumped up, knocking all of the little creatures off of his body. He could feel the animals also biting at his back. He slammed his back into the wall, causing a sharp pain on his skin. He didn't care though, as he could see blood all over the wall. He had crushed a few of those little buggers and the rest had let go. He looked down to the floor and saw some of the lizards limping away from him. He had gotten these creatures to be scared of him. They all started to run away, not wanting to lose any others.

"Goddamn little tree huggers.", Cody mumbled to himself.

Cody could feel his shirt torn by the bites. He could feel some blood, but not enough to cause gangrene. His whole body felt sore, but not enough to put him down. He still had to move though, or he feared that more of those things would return. Just because they were scared, doesn't mean that they couldn't plan an attack. He walked the corner and approached a T-junction. There was a sign with two locations pointed out by arrows:

\- Marina

Water Treatment Center -

"You know? I think I will go to the Water Treatment Center. Maybe I could find a boat there. And FINALLY return to the visitors center!"

Cody turned down the right. It would definitely be a better choice then going above land. Second of all, the tunnels didn't reach all the way to the visitors center, so taking the tunnels would have been pointless, not to mention that the tunnels aren't even safe enough to traverse through.

"Please get me back.", Cody said to himself as he turned down the right.

OOO

And that was chapter 10 of Jurassic Park: Isolation. MAN I am a procrastinator! I need to start writing on a daily basis. The problem is though, that I am back in school Wednesday, so expect a little more procrastinating. Not saying that I will just because I am in school. I am doing this for the sake of my viewers and myself as well. I am loving this story as much as you are. Anyway, chapter 11 will focus on Cody finding a boat for him to catch. And if you have been to Universal Studios or have seen the Jurassic Park ride, you know what the Water Treatment Center is. Anyway, thank you for reading and stay tuned for chapter 11, The Water Treatment Center.


	11. Water Treatment Center

Water Treatment Center

The Water Treatment And Environmental Systems Building was created to ensure that every part of the day contained a breath of fresh air. Instead of coal and fossil fuels being used as energy, the geothermal heat provided by the dormant volcano Mount Sibo was used greatly in the system. The building not only served as a center for environmental workers, but also as means of the JP Coast Guard. The Jurassic Park Coast Guard was a branch in security that made sure that all rafts used in the River Adventure stayed on course and not wander into the restricted area. People like Cody had never seen the Water Treatment Center before as most malfunctions never took place anywhere else but the maintenance tunnels or the main park security. Cody was about to see this structure fully.

Down in the tunnels, Cody finally came to a dead end. Instead of a wall, there was a door with a sign above that read, "JP: Coast Guard And Environmental Systems Building".

 _ **Any door is good if it gets me out of these damn tunnels**_ , Cody thought to himself.

Cody didn't hesitate for a second and slammed the door open. He yelped as he saw a dead body leaning on the stairs in front of him. The damn thing smelled of barnyard mixed with cow manure and burning rubber. It was disgusting. A swarm of flies flew around the corpse. Maggots feasted on the bloated, green body. Cody fought back the earge to projectile vomit all over the stairs in front of him. He was able to hold it in though. The only thing that calmed Cody down a little bit was the fact that the body had no visible wounds or any liquids other than body fluids.

"Most likely died of starvation. Poor guy."

Cody put the front of his shirt over his nose as he climbed the stairs. The injuries on his leg made it painful to climb them. His leg throbbed as he lifted it onto the next step. He held his course though.

After reaching the top, he found that the door was wide open. He walked out of the bunker and closed it behind him. He came out to a deck which was separated by a stream. Across the stream was a dock that had a boat right next to it. The boat had the same paint pattern as the Jeep Wranglers. The boat was a motor boat with a tall windshield with a frame. A tarp held up by steel poles cover the top. On the side of the boat, the Jurassic Park logo was present with a caption that said, "Coast Guard".

"A boat!"

Cody jumped into the water and started swimming towards the other end of the stream. He jumped and grabbed onto the side of the boat and pulled himself over. Cody looked over at the dashboard and saw a radio in one of the drawers with a microphone on it. Cody jumped up, not acknowledging the pain on his leg and grabbed the radio and started twisting the knobs on it, hoping to find a signal.

"Hello. This is Cody Aaron, coming in from Coast Guard boat fifty-eight eighty-eight. Hammond? Muldoon? Mr. Arnold," Cody spoke into the microphone. He twisted the knobs again.

"This is Cody Aaron. Hello?"

No answer. Cody was almost about to give up until...

"Hello," an old man's voice spoke over the radio.

"Hammond?"

"Yes, is this Cody?"

"Yes it is. Where are you? I need to find you."

"Not a good idea Cody. The raptors have escaped."

"They escaped? I thought the raptor fences were still on."

"Apparently not. I went to find Dr. Sattler after she left, but the minute I saw the torn fences, I went back in."

Cody heard a voice in the background.

"You want to talk to him?... alright. I'm bringing Ian Malcolm to the phone," Cody heard the phone being put into somebody's hand.

"Alright, listen carefully," Malcolm said on the other end.

"Yeah, what?"

"First of all, it will be impossible to contact outside help from this radio. Coast Guard radios were made only for radio systems on the island.", Malcolm explained.

"Where would I go to call in for help?"

"Radios in places like the visitors center are universal, so you will be able to contact the Costa Rican government. You should head to the visitors center."

"Yeah, but I am on the river upstream from the center and I found the Water Treatment Center as well."

"Hmm. I believe the Water Treatment Center should have a universal radio in it. Try going in there and finding out."

"Where should I go after that?"

"You said you were near the river right?"

"Yeah."

"If I am correct, that place is also the location of the Jurassic Park Coast Guard HQ as well."

"Yeah, I am in a boat right now."

"Go into the building and find the main security checkpoint."

 _ **Ah shit**_ , Cody thought to himself, _**Not in there.**_

"Alright, I am going to head in. Be sure to find my dead body if I don't come back."

Cody put the microphone down and jumped onto the deck, walking around the corner and heading towards the entrance of the building. The water rushed through the stream, making loud noise. The stream was at least 9 feet wide, with two decks on each side. On the right side was a bunch high voltage boxes and an steel electrical pole, connecting to one across to the other deck. On the right side was 4 large, tall tanks of 4 substances: Acid, Chlorine, Oxygen, and Bromine. There were also a few barrels and one high voltage box. One large pipe was connected to each of the tanks. There was also a bronze water tower right behind the tanks.

On the inside of the entrance, to the left there is a large security kiosk with a large window around it. The window however, was completely busted in. Electrical sparks sprinkled out of the computers located inside. An overhead light was hanging down and flickering from the inside.

"Not the one I'm looking for, I guess."

Also on the left side were 2 large shelves with boxes of equipment right next to it. A large electrical box was surrounded by a chainlink fence with a high voltage sign on it. The window right next to it was shaped in a circle, with metal bars on the inside. Aside from more equipment and objects on the left, the right side had mostly maintenance equipment and even a forklift. A raptor cage was on the floor, looking as if it had never been used. A small motorboat was suspended in the air by wire. A few steel frames, electrical wire, piping, and a ventilation shaft were located on the ceiling. In front of him was a steep hill with water running down the middle. To the sides were a long flight of stairs. Cody walked towards the stairs and looked up the hill.

"Goddamn it. Well, whatever hurts me makes me stronger," Cody said as he started to hobble up the stairs.

"Nevermind."

As he walked up the stairs, he couldn't walk on his two legs. He resorted to crawling, while dragging himself up the stairs with his arms. At the last step, Cody took a minute to let his leg rest. As he was sitting there, his eyes started to grow heavy. He just wanted to lay back and sleep...

CRASH!

Cody shot right up and looked behind him. He swore he could see somebody run into a room. To answer his thoughts, he could hear a door slam shut, emitting a metallic bang. He stood up and walked slowly over to the area where the apparition entered. He passed a stack of barrels that had been knocked over. He figured that the person, or whatever it was, knocked the barrels over. He walked the curve up to a dead end. The dead end was a large room with a door at the back, being wide open.

"Wait a minute," Cody stopped, "where did that noise come from?"

Cody slowly entered the room and looked around. The room took up the entire dead end, but wasn't too big. At the side of the room were a three large boxes with two of them containing three wheels. The three wheels were spinning with magnetic tape following the pattern. The last box contained a radio receiver and transmitter.

 _ **A fucking radio! Thank you God**_ , Cody gave quiet celebration.

As he walked over to the radio, he heard something behind him. He turned around slowly and saw a row of lockers. Cody slowly walked over to the lockers. Standing a foot away from the locker, he slowly outstretched his hand. He grasped his hand on the the handle and pulled it up. He swung the locker open fast. Nothing. He walked over to the next locker and opened it, not hesitating this time. Nothing. When he got to the third locker, he was now confident that there was nothing and that he was imagining. As he pulled down on the handle, he felt something large push the door so hard that he fell back onto the table behind him. He felt something jump on top of him, taking his breath away. He looked up and saw a man on top of him. Cody punched the man, but he kept hanging onto him. He punched him again, which finally made him fall off. Cody tried to get up, but the man kicked him in the stomach. Cody fell onto his back.

"W-w-wait," Cody weakly said between coughs.

The man sat on top of him, knees clamping down on Cody's shoulders. He felt the man's warm hand wrapping around his throat. Cody's neck started to feel tighter when he realized that the man was trying to strangle him. Cody tried to breathe, but the grasp was too much. He started to cough and gasp for air. This is it. This is his death. It won't be by some dinosaur. It would be by a human, trying to survive like himself. His vision got more blurry, but then, the grasp felt lighter before there was no more. The man fell over to his side, looking away from Cody. Cody looked over to see three large scratches on his back that were still bleeding.

"Come on man. Wake up," Cody said, trying to catch his breath.

The man looked over to Cody and put his hand up to him.

(Translate to understand what the man is saying)

"Ayudame, por favor," the man said.

Cody somehow knew that the man was asking him to help himself up. However, Cody couldn't speak very good English, so all he could understand was, "Por favor". Cody outstretched his hand towards the man's arm and took a grasp onto it. The man leaned on Cody's shoulder as he carried him towards a chair.

"Por favor, p nganme en esa silla.", the man weakly said.

Cody couldn't understand what he was saying, but he still put the man onto the chair. He sat there, holding his arm.

"Gracias, senor."

Cody looked at the man. He looked to be in his late 40s to early 50s. He had shoulder-length hair tied into a ponytail. His skin was a light brown and his eyes were a dark brown. He had a navy blue button-up shirt that had the left sleeve missing, exposing a bloodied arm. The Jurassic Park logo was plastered on his shoulder.

"So, who are you?", Cody said to the man.

The man looked confused, but then frowned.

"So you don't speak Spanish?", the man asked. Cody was surprised that the man spoke English.

"No, I don't."

"Well then, my name is Antonio Romero," he explained, "I have been stuck here ever since the incident started."

"I have been here too," Cody explained, "I have been attacked by Velociraptor, Dilophosaur, Tyrannosaur, and some small, green lizards."

"Green lizards? Don't you mean Compsagnathus?"

"Compsagna- What?", Cody said, confused.

"Or to be precise, Procompsagnathus?"

"No, what is it?", Cody asked.

"Procompsagnathus is a small creature, probably one of the smallest dinosaurs to ever walk the Earth," Antonio explained, "lived in the Triassic Period."

"For something that small, they do pack a punch."

"Yes, they do. In fact one of the survivors who traveled with me were mauled by at least 30 of those motherfuckers," Antonio said.

"Survivors? I thought there were no more workers on the island?", Cody leaned forward.

"There are. You see, I was on the last shuttle out of here. My ticket home," Antonio said, frowning, "if only nature didn't fuck with that. Now I have to use this."

Antonio brought his shirt up and pulled something out of the front of his pants. It was a pistol, colored completely gray. The barrel shined in the light. Antonio grabbed something from his pocket. It was a pistol magazine, containing 10 bullets.

"I used this on a few Velociraptors and injured a juvenile Tyrannosaurus Rex with it," Antonio said, pulling the hammer of the pistol back.

"You encountered it too?"

"Yes I did. I was the last shuttle out of here."

"Well... What happened?"

"Have you got time to sit?", Antonio said, setting his gun on a table.

"Make it fast. I don't have all day."

OOO

That was Chapter 11 of Jurassic Park: Isolation. Damn I have been procrastinating. I just lose track and have more important things to do. Anyway, looks like we are going to get a story by newcomer Antonio Romero. Now, I just have a few more chapters left until the end. Next chapter will go into the detail about how Antonio Romero ended up stranded on the island. The next chapter will be called, "The Last Shuttle".


	12. The Last Shuttle

The Last Shuttle (aka Our Last Ticket Out Of Here)

(Translate to understand)

"Esto esta tomando mucho tiempo!", one of the workers angrily snarled.

It had been thirty minutes since the workers had entered the shuttle. The workers at first had waited very patiently until it became a nuisance. Even the driver was getting desperate, but apparently, the person had promised him money if he waited for her. It would make the workers more angry and more tired. Maybe it was better to just leave her.

After two minutes, one of the workers walked up to the cab.

"Escucha, maldita sea, hemos estado esperando por minutos ahora y estoy casi listo para caminar hasta los muelles yo mismo!", the man angrily said to the driver.

"Bueno, no puedo hacer nada, as que cierra tu maldita boca!", the driver yelled at the worker.

The worker grunted and walked back to his seat. The driver started more frequently check his watch.

"Donde esta esa puta?", the driver said to himself.

Right after he finished his sentence, somebody knocked hardly on the shuttle door. He twisted the door lever near the console and let the worker in. It was a girl, wearing a dark hooded sweatshirt with the hood over her head. When she entered the shuttle, she pulled the hood off of her head and took off her sweatshirt.

"Taylor! You are late! Again!", the driver yelled in English.

"Well, I did promise money so," the woman said as she opened her hand, dropping a 20 dollar Costa Rican Colon in his hand, "thank me later."

The driver grunted and shoved the money into his pocket. The driver pulled on the stick and the shuttle started moving. The girl lost balance and landed on the seat next to her. Across from her was Antonio,  
smiling at her.

"You okay there?", Antonio asked.

"Yeah. I just lost balance that's all," the girl said to Antonio.

"Were you stuck in the visitors center?", Antonio asked.

"No, I just forgot to get a few things from my apartment. I have a tendency to forget things."

"In situations like this, it is hard to keep track of things," Antonio said to her, "anyway, my name is Antonio Romero, maintenance."

"Taylor Higgins, paleoveterinarian," Taylor smiled at Antonio, "I make repairs on dinosaurs like you do to machines."

Antonio laughed, "Yes, but it is a little more complicated.

"No way!", she said to him.

Ever since Jurassic Park had opened, all of the dinosaurs had been exposed to different conditions. Since they had been extinct for a long time, some had a hard time adapting to Isla Nublar's forests and terribly humid climates. During the day it would be terribly hot and during the night, it would get a little chillier. That is what started diseases. Diseases like Dino Belly and Lilac Poisoning grew by the numbers, killing at least 2 dinosaurs a day. John Hammond knew that at least there would be disease, but not at the scale he imagined. He had never thought about how many paleoveterinarians he would need as he had only 10 in the whole park. There were at least 250 dinosaurs in the park and there were only 10 vets to work with. That is when John decided to do something that the military were used to doing by then. He started to draft certain doctors all over America to do all of his dirty work. This started a lot of protest as doctors felt that InGen was using doctors, taking them out of their jobs that they had enjoyed. This is what happened to Taylor. That is how she ended up here.

"Jurassic Park has been expecting your expertise to carry on the day!", the letter had said, "with your knowledge of animal anatomy, we believe that you, Taylor Higgins, is best fit for this job. You will be expected to work at the park for at least 6 months. You will get a 2 month break after every 6 months of duty. We hope that you enjoy your job at the greatest park in the history of entertainment! Spared no expense!"

Taylor did feel that they were feeding off of her. She had just entered Sophomore year in college and wasn't even done with the first semester. In fact, when the head of the campus heard of her leaving, he didn't make the situation any better.

"You belong here!", he had said, "you can't just leave without finishing your semester. Don't you realize the cost of your education?"

"Listen Mr. Harper," Taylor had said to him, "I want to test my abilities to the extreme. And if you can't see my potential, you can ask all of my friends and you will reconsider."

She had time to think about it, but Mr. Harper had been making it worse for her. He would threaten her future everyday, trying to stop her from pursuing all of her dreams. She had loved animals for a long time and wanted to help them. Her love for animals was brightened by Animal Planet, watching the beautiful African beasts roam in herds and playing with their young. That and her mix with dinosaur love.

Taylor watched out the water-streaked window, looking into the dark row of trees. As they passed into a T-junction, Taylor noticed that a tree was blocking the road next to them. She became worried as that was one of the ways to get to the dock. She figured that the driver would know a different way to get to the docks.

"Hey, do you know another way amigo?", Taylor asked.

"First of all, don't call me Amigo," the driver grunted, "Second of all, I have been on this island ever since it opened and was shown every single route that I could take."

"Would we have to go any where dangerous to get there?", asked Antonio.

"I don't know, the closest way to get there is by going through the mountain pass."

"Jesucristo, de toda esta lluvia, quien sabe lo peligroso que es cruzarlo de esa manera!", said one of workers.

"Escucha, se lo que estoy haciendo.", the driver said.

The workers sighed. It was going to be another hard time ahead.

OOO

That was chapter 12 of Jurassic Park: Isolation. I believe that this is going to be one of the shortest chapters in the whole story. Next chapter will go more of how Antonio Romero got stuck on the island in the first place. Stay tuned for Chapter 13: Dire Situation.


	13. Over The Cliff

Over The Cliff

What would usually be a 5 minute drive was taking 30 minutes. The workers inside were getting desperate on trying to get off of the island. The driver was getting restless as well, grunting whenever he couldn't find a different way.

"Excuse me, are you heading for the mountain passage?", asked Taylor.

"Yes. It is the only way I can think of," the driver said to her.

Taylor walked back to her seat and sat down. She looked over to Antonio who was now sleeping. With every snore he made, another passenger would look back to him, annoyed by his loud snoring. Taylor wasn't entirely fond of his snoring either, as all she wanted was peace and quiet all the way to the docks.

But where the hell is the mountain passage?

Taylor could feel her eyes becoming heavy. She had been tired from packing and working with the Pachycephalosaur.

OOO

A few hours earlier...

Taylor opened the gate of the paddock. The gears made a loud whirring sound. The gears looked old and rusty, almost as if in any second they would break. Taylor climbed back into the Jeep Wrangler and pushed on the accelerator, not making too much noise as it would irritate the dinosaur she was working with. As she was driving, a loud rhythmic banging on her side window made her stomp on the brakes very hardly. She looked out the window and saw a man, fifty years old and already graying, waving at her through the window.

As Taylor rolled down the window, the man could see that she was breathing really heavily.

"Oh, did I scare you, Taylor?", the man asked.

"Yes, nearly made me slam my head into the steering wheel," Taylor said between breaths, "Anyway, what do you got for me Dr. Harding?"

"I got a sick Pachycephalosaurus here. Seems to have gotten super sick."

As Dr. Harding said that, she swore she could see a shape in the forest a mile behind him. When she looked over his shoulder, she could see that it was a giant animal, looking to be at least 20 feet tall. She almost had to adjust her eyes just to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. When she did see what it was. She quickly scream at Dr. Harding.

"DR. HARDING! IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

She tried to get him to understand, but for some reason, it seemed he wasn't hearing what she was saying.

"I can't have you stay in the car all day without checking the animal.", Dr. Harding calmly said to her.

"CAN'T YOU HEAR ME? IT IS RIGHT FUCKING BEHIND YOU!"

As she yelled that, she could clearly see the animal now. It was the gigantic Tyrannosaurus Rex, looking like a giant devil in the middle of heavenly grounds. The Rex opened its mouth and let out a loud roar, sounding like a hellish shriek in the breeze. It started charging towards the car. Taylor let out a loud shriek of terror.

OOO

By this time, they had reached the mountain passage, a narrow road that came with many curves and bumps. On the right side was the steep upward slope of the mountain, which was absorbed in thick bushes and tall, palm trees and other more exotic ones. On the left side was an overlook of the entire park. The left side of the road was guarded by an electric fence that went on guarded the side of the road the rest of the way. If a car were to crash through the electrical fences, it would go down a 70 foot slope into the trees below or get caught in the vines connected to the cliff.

Antonio sat silently and read a magazine, looking at the pictures of racing cars and beautiful models. As he got too focused on the magazine, he threw the magazine across the shuttle when he heard Taylor shriek really loudly. He quickly lunged over to Taylor and shook her. All of the other people on the shuttle looked at Taylor terrified. Many were yelling a thousand words a minute, some that couldn't be distinguished.

(Have fun translating!)

"SantoDiosquediablospaso... VaaestarbienQuelepasoVaateneruninfarto... Porfavorlarguemonosdeaquichofer?", said one of the workers.

Antonio kept shaking her until she finally woke up.

"Are you OK, Taylor?", asked Antonio, breathing heavily.

"I'm fine," Taylor said, sounding surprisingly calm, "just had a stupid dream."

"Todos aguanten!", the driver yelled abruptly.

Before Taylor could ask, she felt a large bang that sent her flying into the left side of the shuttle. Glass shattered on the side that was hit. Taylor could feel the shuttle swerve hardly to the right then back to the left. The frequent swerving sent yelping workers flying to every side of the shuttle. Taylor could see one fly out the shattered window. The shuttle took a heavy swerve to the left. The shuttle then crashed through the electric fence, snapping all of the wires and bending one of the fence towers over. The shuttle sat on top of the concrete base underneath the fence. The shuttle swayed back and forth as it sat on top of the base.

" Estan todos bien ahi atras?", the driver asked, blood gushing from the side of his forehead.

"Estamos bien aqui atras.", Antonio said to the driver.

Taylor moaned as she sat up from lying on the ground. The passengers inside were getting up and moving around, which wasn't helping the matter at all. Since the passengers were moving around, it starting to make the shuttle more off balance. Apparently, the passengers didn't have an ounce of common sense as no matter what, they were still moving around and panicking.

"Everybody needs to remain calm. Por favor?", Taylor said with her broken Spanish.

After she said that, the shuttle made a creaking sound as it started to tip over the edge. By this time, the panic was too much. People were tripping over each other, causing the shuttle to move more off of the cliff. Antonio could feel the shuttle beginning to let loose. Antonio ran quickly to the back of the shuttle and jumped into the trunk. Taylor noticed Antonio, kicking the trunk door open, running away from the wreck.

"Where are you going?", Taylor yelled, "HELP US YOU FUCKING COWARD!"

Antonio looked back, but just kept moving. Before Taylor could run after him, she felt the shuttle tip suddenly, causing her to slip down the isle and landing on the cage behind the driver. The shuttle tipped farther and finally slipped down the side of the wall. The shuttle ripped through the vines and landed in the forest below, crashing through the branches of trees. Taylor felt a branch slash the side of her arm. The shuttle crashed down the the jungle floor, crushing the front of the shuttle in, crushing the driver and sending a metal bar through his body. The shuttle slammed on the ground, flipped onto its roof.

Antonio ran to the side of the cliff and looked down. He could see the hole where the shuttle fell through. Antonio felt terrible for leaving those people there and walked away, thinking about what he could have done different.

OOO

That was Chapter 13 of Jurassic Park: Isolation. Boy I have been procrastinating. Probably because I am creating a new story. Yes, you heard me. I have created a new fanfiction story called Generations. If you remember correctly, I had planned for it to be a FictionPress story, but because of a lack of interest, it has now become a story based off the cult film of the same name. Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 14, Moving In The Shadows.


End file.
